Tomorrow if you want
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candice White is a young doctor, who meets Terrence Grandchester a business man. in charity reception and they hit it off pretty fast...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tomorrow If You Want**_

_**Chapter 1  
"In the Heat of the Night"**_

_**This story contains sexual scenes. **_

Friday afternoon, the hospital was crawling with patients. It was like everybody waited for Friday to come and get treatment. The pregnant women were no exception, the maternity ward was full of future mothers to be, breathing, screaming, and arguing with their partners or husbands. One doctor, and a gynaecologist, was getting ready to go home.

\- Dr. White? Said a nurse, one of your patient is ready to give birth

\- Now? Great, I have to go… there's this fundraiser and I wanted to take advantage to ask for money for my free clinic… Who is it? Maddy?

\- No, your friend, Annie Jones...

\- Oh my God, I can't let her down… fine, I guess I'll just have to be late for the reception…

Candy rushed to the Annie's room.

\- Honey?

\- Oh Candy! Finally! Where have you been?

\- I was ready to go home

\- Oh… but you can't leave me…

\- Of course, I won't … when did the pain start

\- I'm not sure, I thought it was those fake ones as usual, but it's getting worst…

\- How many minutes?

\- 3 minutes…. Oh oh….

\- Annie, you're one of those quickies… short labour…

\- I don't think this is short Candy… Awwww! Oh my God…

\- Some women would envy you…

\- Envy me? Pregnant without a man? Yeah right!

\- It's going to be fine Annie… I'm here…

\- You're my only family…

\- Breathe Annie, said Candy looking at the monitor

\- I want drugs! Said Annie

\- No time for drugs, sweetie, your baby is coming….

Annie got prepped by the nurses, Candy helped her, talked to her. Annie was sweating, screaming and finally a baby cry was heard.

\- Annie! It's a girl!

Annie was smiling. Candy cleaned up the little one and gave it to its mother.

\- She's beautiful, she's perfect said Annie, my little Bianca…

\- Bianca? Said Candy

\- Yes, Dr. White, meet your namesake Bianca Ann, said Annie

\- Oh Annie! Said Candy hugging her…

\- Bianca, this is your godmother, my best friend in the whole world! My sister!

Candy and Annie burst out laughing. She and Annie had always been together, they were in the same orphanage, since they were babies. Annie had the opportunity to get adopted, but she refused to part from her sister and best friend, she was all the family she needed…

\- Annie, said Candy what about the father?

\- I don't want him to know…

\- But Annie…

\- Candy, you of all people should understand me…

\- All right…, I can't stay long honey, I have a fundraiser and with any luck I can find a rich guy to finance my free clinic…

\- I hope he's talk dark and handsome so you can marry him, not just bed him!

\- I'll try to find the richest one, and hopefully he's handsome too…

\- It's amazing what we can make men do with our bodies…

\- It opens lots of doors…

\- Candy, how are you feeling ? Are you still in heat?

\- Annie!

\- What? I want to know? If you're going to look, not only for money but also for some company…

\- I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that

\- Denying it , is not going to make it go away, honey…

\- I hate this! You have no idea how frustrating it is… even the simple fact of looking a picture of two people kissing excites me!

\- You need a man, big time!

\- If I do nothing, it will eventually go way…

\- Why torture yourself?

\- You're really asking me that?

\- There are single doctors in this hospital who can accommodate you…

\- Annie… no, in the work place it complicates things…

\- Candy just for one night…

\- I don't do one night stands…

\- Maybe you should…it's fun… but then again, I ended up with a baby! You're a doctor, you know what to do…

\- Annie, a child is a beautiful thing…

\- I'm a grown woman and I got pregnant like a teenager…

\- Annie, come on

\- Now I understand why I was abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage… imagine in the old days being pregnant out of wedlock…

\- Well you have a job, you can take care of your baby…unless you want to give her up for adoption?

\- No way in hell! She's mine!

\- Just checking… well I have to go. I'm late…

\- You won't have time to go to you house, it's too far…

Annie took her purse which was on her night table and looked for some keys and gave them to Candy.

\- You can raid my closet and wear anything you want…

\- Thanks Annie…, said Candy taking her keys

\- I won't fit in those dresses for a while anyway…, have fun, and I mean, real fun! Get some!

Candy looked at her and she smiled. She kissed baby Bianca and Annie and she left. She took her car, and SUV and she went to Annie's apartment. It was in a nice building with underground parking lot. She went up to the seventh floor. Annie's apartment was big; 3 bedrooms, one she had turned into a nursery for her baby. Candy took her shoes off and she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She wished she had time to soak in a bath but the reception had already started. She got out of the bathroom and she went to Annie's room and she looked in the closet. Annie had one of the biggest collections of evening gowns she had ever seen. Candy chose a green one to match her eyes. She usually didn't think about that, but it was a reception where she would have to beg people for money, which she hated, by the way, but she had no choice. A free clinic needed a lot of help.

_"__I will have to use my charms to get my way…" She thought._

She brushed her hair, and let them down, no time to go to the hairdresser's with her work schedule. She looked beautiful and she admitted to herself. Before the end of the evening, men are going to be eating in her hand and she's going to have fun blowing them off…

_"__In the state I'm in? Even the average Joe looks very attractive to me! Oh my God! I need a man! " She thought_

She took one of Annie's shawl and she got out of the apartment and she was on her way to the reception. It was at the Hotel Intercontinental of Chicago. She parked her SUV and she walked to the hotel, entered and made her way to the reception room. There were a lot of people. Candy looked at all the attractive men she saw there.

_"__Oh my God! How am I going to make it through the night? I want to jump all of them!" She thought disgusted_

She got in, she was smiling. She saw some male colleagues of her and she ignored them. She saw a female colleague and she smiled.

\- Hi Wanda, she said

\- Candice, said Wanda, it's good to see you…

\- Where's your husband?

\- Oh, he's home… didn't want to come and see my world…

\- I'm sorry…

\- It's ok… some men are proud of their wives, some are just embarrassed not to do as well as them… mine is the later… did you see all these gorgeous business men?

\- Tell me about it, that's all I see!

\- You need to get laid honey

\- You don't have to tell me!

\- Take your pick, said Wanda smiling

\- Are you kidding?

\- I'm dead serious!

\- Wanda! I'm not going to pick up someone at this party to have sex with him!

\- Why not? You want to don't you?

\- That doesn't mean it has to happen!

\- Candice, honey if you sleep with a man, the world is not going to come to an end!

\- Well I don't do one night stands!

\- That's not what I heard…

\- Don't believe everything you hear…

\- If you say so…

Candy looked at Wanda, who didn't seem to believe what she was saying. The male doctors had made it their job to make her look like a slut, because she refused to sleep with them. Candy who didn't care what people said about her, just let the rumour be, maybe it will keep men away… but they would always come thinking she's an easy target. She walked to the table to get some food, away from Wanda and her insinuations.

\- Hello, she heard

It was a man, blond and tall with a nice smile.

\- William Andrew, Dr. ?

\- White, said Candy, Candice White

\- Pleased to meet you Dr. White… my company is looking for a project to fund…

\- Oh, well you came to the right person, I have a free clinic and I really do need some help…

\- I think you and I are going to talk business, then…

\- Mr. Andrew, of all the doctors in this room, why me?

\- You want to know the honest true? You have my mother's eyes

\- Really?

\- Yes, really. Looking at you, I feel like I'm looking at her…

\- I'm very flattered…

\- So I want to help you and your cause…

\- No strings attached?

\- I promise, no strings attached.

Candy smiled and she spent half an hour talking with William Andrew about her free clinic and what she was planning, for the less fortunate, young girls, a family planning too…

\- Let me give you your first cheque, he said taking his cheque book from his inside pocket and writing it…

He gave the cheque to Candy who opened her eyes.

\- That's a big amount…, she said, thank you so much

\- You're very welcome… I'll be in touch , Dr. White. Is there a Mr. White?

\- No, said Candy smiling

\- Glad to hear that, he said smiling, I'll be in touch

\- Bye Mr. Andrew

Candy felt like she needed to leave. One cheque was all she was aiming for, and the amount William gave her was ridiculously high! He did say she had his mother's eyes, some men love their mother very much. Candy felt weird… William was very attractive, what if she…

"Oh my God! What on earth am I thinking about?! I need to snap out of this situation and fast! I'll have some fruits and then I'll leave before I jump one of these gorgeous men! I can't believe I'm even thinking this! If my stupid male colleagues knew about it, they would be all over me to gang bang me… all right that's it! I have to stop thinking!"

\- Candy, said a voice

\- Michael, she said with a little voice

\- I saw you talking to William Andrew…

\- He gave me a big fat cheque for my free clinic…

\- Good job! What did he want in return? A roll in the hay?

\- Actually no… or I wouldn't have this cheque if it was the case

\- I know you, Candy… I'm one of the few who knows the real you…

\- Before the other losers trashed my reputation? Thank you Michael for believing in me…

\- You look a little flushed, are you ok…?

\- Actually no…I'm on fire! She said without thinking

Michael looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

\- Oh my God! I need to get out of here! I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Michael…

\- No, you didn't, I'm just a little… surprised

\- I'll go home and take a cold shower, that should do the trick

\- Or you can find a man…

\- Don't start Michael… Wanda already gave me an ear full

\- Well Wanda is used to quickies…

\- Michael!

\- You're single and you respect yourself, when the married ones get all the excitement

\- Stop saying that, Michael, in the state I'm in tonight, everything seems good to me…

\- Candy, do you have any idea what you're saying?

\- Yes, I do, and when this is all done, I'm going to see it with different eyes…

\- You can count on me if you want…

Candy looked at Michael, he was an attractive man and also her friend.

\- I don't want to mess up our friendship, Michael

\- It doesn't have to be messed up… a lot of relationships started with a one night stand…

\- A lot of friendships ended with a one night stand too… no Michael, thank you. I don't want to use you like that…

\- But I'm asking you to…

\- I'd rather take a cold shower and keep my friend, said Candy smiling

\- All right, said Michael smiling back at her, I have to go talk to more business men…

\- Fine, I'm going to eat some fruit and drink myself to oblivion…

\- You give me your car keys, then…

\- What?

\- I'm serious…

\- Fine, Michael, here they are! She said giving him the key chain.

Michael took them and left to get more investors. Candy wanted to get drunk, but in her logic mind, if she got drunk, she might end up in bed with a strangers. Her mind was blurry enough as it is…

A group of business man were at the party by chance. Their meeting was over and they wanted to socialise for a while, look for dates, before heading to their bedroom. One of the men, heard some doctors talking about their female colleagues, how they had fun in broom closets sometimes, or empty hospital room, especially when they were on the nightshifts, they didn't even mention the nurses and sometimes patients! For the moment, they were talking about a woman who had a green dress on, who had been talking to different business men and getting some cheques off of them and business cards. For someone who didn't know what she was doing, she looked like a call girl recruiting customers! Another doctor came and told them to stop with their stupid fantasies.

\- Come on Michael, you were the first one, said one

\- The first one to what? To ask her out and she refused? You bet your life I was! And you all got the same treatment! So stop saying nonsense!

\- Leave us alone, said another, we can fantasises all we want… she's a slut…

\- But you'd give anything to have her right now right?

\- Right!

One of business men was looking at the woman were talking about, Candy and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her…

\- Terry, said one, what are you doing? You like her?

\- What if I did? Said Terry

\- You heard the docs; she's a "Miss No"…, said his friend Charlie

\- Since when that's ever stopped me before, said Terry, wish me luck

\- Terrence! Said Charlie

Terrence was gone, he walked to Candy was talking to some older man, who had just gave her his business card.

\- Thank you Mr. McGregor for all your help…

\- I remember you when you were an intern and I was hospitalised, you were very nice, so it's a pleasure to help you. Goodbye Miss White..

\- Goodbye Mr. McGregor…

Candy turned around when she fell on Terry.

\- Hello, he said

\- Hi, she said

\- Nice party…

\- I'm not having much fun begging people for money

\- What for? If you don't mind me asking?

\- For my free clinic…

\- You're a doctor?

\- Yes…

\- Any specialty?

\- OBGYN…

\- Cool…I think if I were a doctor, that's what I would've gone for…

\- For obvious reasons, said Candy having a hot flash

She was feeling hotter with this man next her.

\- Well, I have to say, being a doctor was not my calling…

\- Well I like helping people…

\- That's why you're looking for help for your free clinic…

\- I think I got all the help I need for tonight.

"I have to get away from this man, he's driving me literally nuts!" She thought

\- Really, what if I tell you that I want to help your good cause too…, said Terry

\- I will say that you're very generous, said Candy

Terry took his cheque book and said;

\- What's the highest amount you got?

\- Why?

\- I want to match it…

\- Oh, said Candy smiling, by all means…

She told him. He wrote the cheque and he doubled that amount.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

\- Now that we got that out to the way, can we talk about other things?

\- What kind of other things?

\- Would you like to keep me company tonight

\- What? If it's because of your cheque, you can take it back! I'm not going to sell myself! How could you make fun of me like that!?

\- No, said Terry looking at her, the cheque has nothing to do with what I'm feeling; I just wanted to help you. In fact I kind of crashed this party with my friends, we're not part of the investors, we're just passing by… and I saw you. You're the most attractive woman in this room and I'm dying to make love to you… would you come with me to my suite?

Candy's head was spinning. In the state she was in, any man was attractive, but Terrence Grandchester was for her at that moment, the only man on this planet and he was telling her words she wanted to hear…

\- Yes, she heard herself say

Terry smiled and took her arm and they walked out of the reception to go towards the elevator doors. They got in and went to Terry's suite. Candy was walking next to him like in a dream, like she was seeing herself walking, following this attractive man to his suite to make love…

They got to the suite, he opened the door with his key card and they got in. She took her shoes off, he took his blazer off and they fell into each others arms, their lips were welded in a very fiery, hungry passionate kiss. Candy was on fire and that fire was consuming the both of them. Candy couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss Terry, sucking the tongue, caressing it, licking it. He was taking her clothes off, and she was undoing his shirt, taking it off and caressing his torso. She was not wearing a bra with Annie's dress, so her bosom was against his chest. Her dress was now on the floors, he took her panties off… she undid his pants… Before they knew it, they were in their birthday suit. They stopped kissing and he took her hand and they walked on the bed. They undid it, she got in and followed her and he kissed her again for a long time while she was caressing his virility, showing how impatient he was to possess her. But he took his time, he took one breast in this mouth while he was caressing and pinching the other one for a while, Candy was moaning of pleasure. He left her breast, while he kissed her neck caressing her intimate part, opening a fountain prepping for what was inevitably going to happen. She was playing with his organ which was getting impatient… She spread her legs and he was inside her and she screamed of pleasure. He was coming and going, scratching that hitch that had been bothering her for days, and she was just enjoying it and having the time of her life. To want something that bad and to get it, is one of the most wonderful sensation ever. They danced for while and they screamed their orgasm together, shaking and sweating. They were in each other's arms for a little while, panting, catching their breath. When they were rested, Candy wanted more… she caressed his penis again and she hopped on him, jumping, while he caressed her breast with both his hands, she closed her eyes enjoying every second until she went faster and faster moaning loudly… until they both exploded for a second time. They spend the whole night changing position. Candy was living something she had only heard about from her friends and she didn't want to stop until she couldn't take it anymore. It was dawn, they had just made love again. They were kissing passionately, not wanting to stop. But they did… Candy got out of bed, she went to the bathroom, she came back a few minutes later and started to put her clothes back on… Terry looked at her stunned.

\- Where are you going? He asked

\- I'm going home…

\- You don't want to sleep for a while with me?

\- I think I've done enough sleeping with you to last me a life time

\- Tell me about it! You were unstoppable! Candy…

\- What? It was fun, Terry, it was good…

\- That's all I am to you…, a one night stand?

\- You've got your life, I have mine…

\- What was this?

\- That was my body betraying me!

\- Candy please, for old time sake

\- Old time sake? You're kidding right!? Go back to your life and your arranged marriage! How is your wife? By the way?

\- Now you're asking about my wife?

\- Last night my mind was kind of thinking about something else…I was not thinking rationally …I can't believe I behaved like a slut! Oh my God! How could you do this to me! You're married!

\- Candy, said Terry, it's ok… I'm not married anymore

\- Oh…, but you must be engaged again, right? I'm sure your father made sure of that

\- Candy…

\- I knew it! What do you want to talk to me about? I have nothing to say to you! Thanks for the sex, it was great! But we can't see each other anymore.

She finished getting ready. She put her shoes on. Terry got out of bed naked and followed her to the door.

\- Candy, please, I want to see you again…

\- You're engaged Terry, and I…

\- You're single, I heard your colleagues talking

\- Oh… so you know what they think?

\- I know they're lying…, he said

\- It doesn't matter, Terry. We're both from different worlds

\- Candy, we just spent the whole night making love… and I've never felt this way before, with any woman, except with you… please say you'll have dinner with me…we need to talk…

\- I have to go…

\- Candy…

\- All right, I'll come and have lunch with you tomorrow…here

\- I can call you…

\- No, I'll call you here…

She was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm and pull her to him and put his lips on hers, in a passionate fiery kiss that wouldn't stop.

\- You see how good we are together? He said

Candy freed herself and left the hotel suite. She went to the reception and she asked them to call a cab for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tomorrow if you want...**_

_**Chapter 2  
"A hard decision"**_

Candy arrived at her house. She took a long shower, thinking about her crazy night with Terry. How she saw him last night played along, pretending they had just met. Of all the night to see Terry again, it had to be the night she was feeling hot and horny and would've jumped on anyone. She can resist the male population of the whole world, but not Terrence Grandchester. When Candy saw him at that reception, she knew that resistance was futile. She knew from the moment she saw him again that she was going to end up in his bed. She didn't even cared that he was married… Thank God he wasn't, but she learned that detail after the facts…What was she thinking? What if Terry was still married? She was thinking… But she had spent the most wonderful night with Terry… and she wanted more!

\- Candy, stop it you little slut! You can't want him again! You can't have him disrupt your perfect little life again! But I want him again! Ahhh! Damn you Terrence Grandchester! Why did you have to come back into my life?!

She got out of the shower, dried her hair and put on her uniform. She took a cab to the hospital, since Michael had her car keys. She got to the hospital and she went straight to Annie's room.

\- Hey Mom! Said Candy smiling.

\- Hey stranger!

Annie was now in a private room, alone. Candy walked to the baby, and she picked her up.

\- How's Bianca Ann? Said Candy talking her, hello precious!

\- She was a good girl, said Annie, she didn't cry too much, only for her change or her feed…

\- That's usually the only time they cry at this state… it's the only way they have to communicate with us…did you breastfeed her?

\- Yes…a little painful at first, but it's getting better…who said motherhood was easy?

\- You're going to be fine, honey…

\- I know I will. Now let's talk about you… where the hell have you been? I called you all night long!

\- You were not sleeping?

\- During the night feed… I was worried! What happened at the reception?

\- I got lots of donations.

\- Good for you ! And then what?

\- What do you mean, "and then what"?

\- Candy you didn't go back to my apartment, I know… I got the housekeeper this morning who told me my bed hasn't been slept on…

\- Maybe I went back home…

\- Maybe, but I know you didn't… come on Candy out with it!

\- All right, said Candy, I…

\- You…?

\- …kind of got laid…

\- You what? Oh my God! I can't believe you did it! A one night stand! You !?

\- Wait it's not what you think…

\- Not what I think?

\- It wasn't a stranger…

\- Who was it, Michael?

\- No… but he wanted us to…

\- No kidding! All the male doctors here want to jump you! Who was it…?

Candy remained silent for a little while. Annie looked at Candy worried.

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, there's only one man in the world that gives you that lost look… Terrence Grandchester! You slept with Terry! Oh my God!

\- I could've resisted any man in the world except for him…

\- I bet being on fire did not help your resistance.

\- I don't even think the thought of resisting him crossed my mind…

\- So, he just came and said he wanted to make love to you and you said yes…

\- That simple!

\- How was it?

\- What do you think? It was the most wonderful night I've ever had…

\- Are you going to see him again?

\- Yes, tomorrow for lunch.

\- What about his wife?

\- They're divorced…

\- But… because there's a "but" right?

\- He's engaged to be married…

\- Right! Another arranged marriage? Figures… what are you going to do? Are you going to let him in your life…?

\- No, I can't… He's got other engagements, what's the use?

\- Candy… come on… he gave you the best sex you've ever had….

\- Life is not only about sex, Annie…

\- Go tell that to the guys!

They burst out laughing.

\- I have to start my shift, said Candy, I'll come and see you during my breaks…

\- All right sweetie…

\- When are you going out?

\- Well since Bianca developed jaundice, I'll get out on Monday…

\- Jaundice? You know I had a patient who told me if you give her water with a little bit of sugar, the jaundice will go away…

\- Thanks for the tip.

\- What tip? Said Candy smiling winking at her…

Candy worked for the whole day, so she wouldn't think about Terry. But it was impossible, every time her mind had some free time, it went back to Terry. She met Michael in the hallway.

\- Candy! Hi! Here are your car keys…

\- Thank you…

\- Where did you disappear to? I looked for you everywhere…

\- I …had a ride with someone.

\- One of the business men?

\- Yes…

Michael looked at her, there was something different.

\- Did you get laid by any chance? he whispered.

\- Michael! How dare you ask me that?

\- That would be a "yes", well good for you! Even if I wish it was me…

\- You have a girlfriend.

\- And I'll dump her in a blink of an eye if you say yes to me now…

\- I have patients to see, Michael. Thanks for the keys. I'll talk to you later…, said Candy ignoring what he just said.

Candy avoided Michael for the rest of her shift. She went to see Annie during her break and they talked about the past, about Terry…When her shift was done, later that night, she went to see Annie to say goodbye.

\- I'm going home… but I have to go pick up my car at the hotel…

\- Ok, sweetie, bye bye…

Candy kissed her and the baby and she left.

Terry had just spent his time on the phone with his fiancée and his parents. They were asking him when he was coming back. He was talking to his mother.

\- Mum, I don't know...

\- Terrence, what are you talking about? Who's in Chicago?

\- Nobody...

\- Don't you nobody me! I know you!

\- Is dad there?

\- He just left for his meeting…

\- Can I trust you not to tell him anything?

\- Of course…

\- I have to tell someone, it might as well be you; I saw Candy last night.

\- Candy? The girl you met during the summer all those years ago?

\- Yes…

\- You were ready to leave everything for her…

\- But she told me, she didn't feel the same way, that she had plans to go to school, not marry some rich kid…

\- You were devastated and you married Elizabeth…what happened last night? Is she married?

\- She's still single…

\- And…?

\- What?

\- Did you sleep with her?

\- Mum, I'm engaged…

\- You're not answering my question…

\- Yes I did…

\- Terrence!

\- Mum, do you have any idea how much I love that girl? From the moment I saw her again, my feelings became more intense than before…

\- Terry, nothing has changed…

\- Yes, everything is changed, she's a successful gynaecologist, and she's got a free clinic…

\- Do you really want to disrupt her life again? Did you make her any promises?

\- No…, she kind of dumped me afterwards, she said we shouldn't continue...

\- You should listen to her…

\- Mum there is no way I'm not going to fight to get Candy back!

\- Terrence, your father is going to have a heart attack if he hears you're back with her…

\- That's why he's not going to hear about it now…

\- Terrence…

\- Mum, it's my life… I want to be happy and she makes me happy.

\- I can hear it in your voice…

\- I decided to stay at the Chicago office for now, until I get her back…

\- Terry, are you sure about this?

\- I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want Candy back…But I'm going to do this my way. So mum, not a word to dad… promise me.

\- I hate hiding things from him…

\- You know how he gets on the Candy subject, please mum, promise me!

\- Fine, I won't say anything… I hope you find what you're looking for.

\- I love you mum, thanks.

\- I love you too…

His decision was made. He was staying put in Chicago. His father was going to ask a lot of questions, but for Candy, he was ready to confront the devil. He went for a walk to breathe some air. He was walking by a parking lot when he bumped into a woman. Her bag fell on the ground.

\- Oh my God! I'm so sorry! He said looking at the woman.

\- No, I'm sorry, said the woman, I was looking for my car keys…

\- Candy! Said the man.

\- Terry! She said.

\- This is a surprise…

\- I left my car in the parking lot…

\- Why?

\- A friend of mine took my keys in case I wasn't able to drive…

\- But I don't remember you drinking…

\- Yesterday I wanted to drink something, but then I met you and…

\- Right!

\- I have to go...

\- Wait, would you have a coffee with me?

\- Not in your suite…

\- We can go to the hotel bar…

\- Terry, I have to go home, I just came back from a shift at work.

\- How many babies did you delivered?

\- Four…

\- Why don't you come and tell me about it…? Just one drink..

Candy looked at Terry, how could she refuse? She wanted to be with him, she felt good with him. She had missed him so much all those years. So why not?

\- All right, but just for a few minutes, said Candy.

\- Deal, said Terry smiling.

They walked together to the hotel and they went to the Bar. It had tables and chairs so they sat at one table. They ordered their drink and a light snack.

\- So Dr. Freckles, he said, tell me how exited your job is…

\- Well you know, women come and give birth… some have it easy, some are struggling, some need us to intervene...

\- That can't be fun…

\- But when the baby comes out, the sensation is incredible, to bring life into this world!

\- I can imagine… do you have children?

\- No, said Candy looking down.

\- Do you wish you had children?

\- I was concentrate on my studies, then the internships, more studies… I've barely had any time for myself

\- Well now you're successful, you should have fun now.

\- I don't have the time, I have patients, the free clinic, I don't even have time to date…

\- I'm glad to hear it…

Candy looked at him surprised.

\- You're engaged to be married!

\- I'm not married yet…

\- So you're having fun before you tie the knot again?

\- Let's not talk about the past, we can't change …

\- You're right, what should we talk about, then…?

\- About last night, he said with a soft voice, how good it was to make love to you over and over again…

He stood up, and he moved his chair closer to Candy; he held her by the shoulder and was whispering to her ear. He was kissing her ear softly, it tickled her. He kissed her cheek…it felt like fire.

\- Last night, that's the past, sad Candy with a shaking voice.

\- Let's talk about the present then, he said kissing her neck softly.

\- The present…, she said closing her eyes.

\- Yes, today is a gift, that's why we call it the present…

\- That's deep, said Candy softly, so what's our present?

\- I want to make love to you again… just come with me to my suite now.

\- No, I have to go home…

\- You can go home later, let's just take advantage of the present…please Freckles… I've missed you so much

Candy was feeling so good, she didn't want the feeling to go away. Terry wanted her again, like she wanted him.

_"__Why should I go and take a cold shower, when the object of my affection is right here…?" She thought.  
_  
There was music playing. Some people were dancing. Candy told him;

\- Dance with me, she said, standing up

\- Ok, he said

He took her hand and they walked to the dance floor. It was a slow; "Sexual Healing".

_**Get up, get up, get up, get up  
wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**_

_**Ooh baby, now let's get down tonight**_

_**Baby I'm hot just like an oven**_  
_**I need some lovin'**_  
_**And baby, I can't hold it much longer**_  
_**It's getting stronger and stronger**_

_**And when I get that feeling**_  
_**I want Sexual Healing**_  
_**Sexual Healing, oh baby**_  
_**Makes me feel so fine**_  
_**Helps to relieve my mind**_  
_**Sexual Healing baby, is good for me**_  
_**Sexual Healing is something that's good for me**_

_**Whenever blue tear drops are falling**_  
_**And my emotional stability is leaving me**_  
_**There is something I can do**_  
_**I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and**_  
_**Honey I know you'll be there to heal me**_  
_**The love you give to me will free me**_  
_**If you don't know the things you're feeling**_  
_**Oh I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing**_

_**Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up - let's make love tonight**_  
_**Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up - 'cos you do it right**_

_**Baby I got sick this morning**_  
_**A sea was storming inside of me**_  
_**Baby I think I'm capsizing**_  
_**The waves are rising and rising**_

_**And when I get that feeling**_  
_**I want Sexual Healing**_  
_**Sexual Healing is good for me**_  
_**Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush**_  
_**Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us**_  
_**Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me**_  
_**Sexual Healing is something that's good for me**_  
_**And it's good for me and it's so good to me**_  
_**My baby ohhh**_

_**Come take control, just grab a hold**_  
_**Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it**_  
_**Honey, oh we're feeling fine**_  
_**You're my medicine open up and let me in**_  
_**Darling, you're so great**_  
_**I can't wait for you to operate**_

_**get up, get up, get up, get up - let's make love tonight**_  
_**wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up - cause you do it right**_  
_**(hear me my darling)**_  
_**I can't wait for you to operate**_

_**When I get this feeling,**_  
_**I need sexual healing**_  
_**oh when I get this feeling,**_  
_**I need Sexual Healing,**_  
_**I gotta have sexual healing, Darling**_  
_**'cos I'm all alone**_  
_**sexual healing, darling,**_  
_**'till you come back home**_

As they were dancing and listening to the lyrics of the song, which only made them more excited.

\- This song is…, Candy started.

\- I know, he said, you chose the right moment…

\- Actually, I wanted a regular song to shake me out of the state I'm in…and leave.

\- Really? What about now?

\- I want to stay in your arms, she said.

She could feel Terry's virility, as they were dancing.  
_  
\- Let's make love tonight _, he sang in her ear…

Candy closed her eyes, as Terry's warm breath was caressing her ear. Her head was on his shoulder… When the song was over, they went back to their table to pay and get Candy's stuff, and then they went upstairs to the suite.

This time they took their time; they slowly took their clothes off. Candy was glad she had taken a shower before she left work. A little voice in her head was telling her to stop, that she was crazy, but her body was not listening… The suite had a living room, a dining room… They went on the bed and they made mad passionate love…

Candy was up and getting dressed.

\- You're leaving? Stay with me…

\- Terry… I have to go…

\- After what we just lived?

\- That was sex, Terry…

\- So what are we?

\- Friends with benefit?

\- How could you say that like it's nothing?

\- Terry, this can't happen again. I have my life… I can't believe I let you seduce me again!

\- Candy…

\- You're engaged and I…

Candy was thinking of telling him something that would hurt him…

\- I'm seeing someone, she lied.

\- What? You're lying! Who's your boyfriend?

\- William Andrew!

\- The Billionaire?

\- Yes!

\- What are you doing here with me then?

\- I told you, it was just sex for old time sake and memory.

\- How could you be so cold? William Andrew? You're sleeping with the both of us? I didn't know you were that kind of woman…

\- What kind of woman? You talked to me for 5 minutes and I followed you to your suite…

\- I thought it was because we knew each other before.

\- Sorry to disappoint you… I'm also sleeping with William.

\- I thought you'd change, he said sadly.

\- What would give you that weird idea? Terry, it's been fun. But we can't see each other anymore. Go back to New York… to your fiancée and forget about me…William is coming by my place later tonight to spend the night…

\- Oh my God! Candy…

\- Terry, I have my life, you have yours… bye lover! She said as she took her stuff to leave.

Terry just looked at her go, he was still in disbelief. He wanted to leave everything, his fiancée, his family, his job for her…

Candy got out of the suite crying. She had to end it with Terry, she couldn't let him disrupt her life with all his family drama, like the last time; she had to much at stake…

_"I'm sorry I hurt you again Terry, but it's better this way!" She thought._

She paid the parking took her SUV and went back home, to her house.

Terry packed his bags and went back to New York with a late flight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tomorrow if you want...**_

**_Chapter 3  
"A push in the right direction"_**

Terry was on the plane taking him to New York, thinking about Candy. Was he that wrong about her? Was she really the kind of woman who would sleep with him, while she had a boyfriend? Well he had a fiancée … but… he was a guy…

_"__What a macho thought! Terry! I was doing the same thing and why do I feel bad, when she's the one doing it? I have to stop thinking about her… but I can't… I remember the first time I saw her…"_

_It was the summer vacations; he was in Florida with his parents. His brother and sisters where younger and they were in another camp, in another state. Florida was fun. They spent their time at the beach during the day and at the casinos and clubs at night. Terry, like every teenager was looking forward to the summer; the beach, girls, clubs, late nights, late mornings… They had a big bungalow not too far from the beach. His parents had friends over, all the time; couples alone, couples with children, women with children without their husbands… One of those single moms, Agnes Bailey was in her early twenties. Her husband was filthy rich, but always away on some business venture. So he had set her eyes on Terry. During the little gatherings the Grandchester's would give, she would manage to get Terry in some empty room to make out with him… Terry would take advantage to gain some experience with a young married woman… they would fool around, while her children were with the au pair girl, she had hired to look after them. One day, Terry was at the beach earlier than usual, when he saw this young girl wearing a bikini and playing with little kids. She was laughing with them, running with them. Could she be their mother? No way, she looked way too young. Then he saw her with Agnes… She must be the au pair Agnes was talking about…_

_**"She is working for Agnes! Just my luck!" thought Terry**_

_He decided to put a cross on hitting on the young girl working for his lover… But he broke up with Agnes too, who couldn't understand why Terry would give up on their clandestine, but "good" relationship._

_\- You're dumping me?_

_\- What we're doing is wrong Agnes…_

_\- You had no problem before_

_\- I wasn't thinking before, he said_

_\- It's just for the summer…_

_\- I have this girl I like and I want to be faithful to her…_

_\- Oh, you got a baby your age! Whatever then!_

_Agnes was upset. Terry had to find a way to see the au pair alone. One evening, he saw her at a bar on the beach, alone. He approached her. She looked at him and she smiled._

_\- Hi, he said_

_\- Hello, she said_

_\- I haven't seen you around_

_\- Well I have a job during the day, I'm only available in the evening and I usually just stay in my room, today I decided to come to those beach parties and drink cocktails_

_\- I'm glad you came out tonight…_

_\- Why is that?_

_\- Because I've been hoping to speak to you ; I've seen you during the day, with the children…_

_\- You did? Why didn't you come and say hello_

_\- I figured you were working… my name is Terry, by the way_

_\- My name is Candy…_

_\- I like the name…would you like to dance?_

_\- Ok…_

_They went on to dance, they laughed, they had a lot of fun._

_\- I have to go back home, said Candy_

_\- All right, can I see you tomorrow night? Asked Terry, we can go to the casinos…_

_\- I don't think I brought anything for casinos and the money I'm earning, I want to keep it for school, I don't want to gamble it away_

_\- You could win_

_\- I could, but I'm not risking my tuition fee…_

_\- Your parents are not going to help you?_

_\- I'm an orphan, I applied for all sorts of scholarships but I can't count on that, exclusively, it might not pan out…_

_\- I've always had parents, so I'm impressed to see a young girl making it on her own…_

_\- Well, I have to tell you; I'm not too impressed with you, the rich kid_

_\- Sorry, I'm rich…_

_\- You still have a cute face, said Candy smiling_

_\- Gee thanks! He said laughing_

_He walked her back to the bungalow where she lived. He leaned and kissed her on the lips. She responded to the kiss._

_\- Can I see you tomorrow night?_

_\- Ok…_

_\- We could meet at the beach like tonight_

_\- I'll be there…, she said smiling_

_The next evening they met, they went to the movies, they barely watched it, they were making out like crazy. They were having fun every night, like crazy._

The plane arrived in New York, and Terry snapped out of his walk down memory lane. He got out of the plane and walked towards customs. After the formalities, he saw his fiancée running to him and she hugged him hard.

\- Darling! She said, you're finally back! What was it in the windy city that attracted you that much!?

_"__My ex-girlfriend? With whom I just slept with?" Thought Terry_

But he said out loud;

\- Good evening, Susanna, thank you for coming so late to get me…

\- I missed you so much, darling…

They took Susanna's car and he took him to his apartment on Madison Avenue. Terry walked to the bathroom and Susanna was there, making herself comfortable.

\- Honey, he said, do you mind if we do nothing? I've got this terrible head ache…

_"__I just don't have the strength to do it just for the heck of it tonight, I made love to Candy a few hours ago… I can't have sex with Susanna, the mood is not there…" he thought_

\- The windy city took you mood away? Or was it some local call girl?

\- I've never nor would I ever, pay a woman for sex…

\- Yes, they're a dime dozen for you! Any one night stands?

\- I've got a headache, I'm going to bed. Just pull the door behind you…

\- You don't want me to stay?

\- I'll be fine Susanna…

\- All right, bye honey, I'll see you later…

Susanna knew Terry didn't love her. Their marriage was an arranged one… But she really loved him and she was hoping to win his heart during their marriage. She walked to Terry kissed him passionately, touching his private parts which were still sleeping despite her efforts.

\- I guess you really are tired, she said.

\- Good night Susanna, said Terry, thanks for the lift!

\- Bye Baby, she said, you really don't want me to stay.

\- Good bye Susanna, when I need you I tell you…

\- All right, she said finally going out the door

Terry had a sigh of relief.

\- I thought she'd never leave! I'm sorry Susanna… you're beautiful and all and the perfect fiancée for our business, one my father chose, but I can't love you! I love Candy! Damn it! Why is life so complicated?

Terry went to bed but he was unable to sleep. He was thinking about Candy…

The next morning, his mother came to see him. He was still in bed.

\- Wake up sleepy head!

\- Mum?

\- Yes! What are you doing back here? I thought you were going to stay in Chicago to be with Candy!

\- Well she dumped me again! She's seeing William Andrew.

\- The Billionaire?

\- I guess I came too late.

\- When did she tell you that?

\- Last night, in my suite...

\- In your suite? You...

\- Yes, we made love again…

\- Oh…

\- Then she stands up and tells me she has to leave, that it was over, when I insisted she said she was seeing William Andrew and that the sex was good with me!

\- Oh my God!

\- So I just took the plane and came back…

\- What? That's it?

\- What do you mean?

\- You called me to tell me that you wanted Candy back, to live with her…

\- She's seeing someone!

\- Yet you managed to get her in your bed two days in a row…

\- Yes, but…

\- Terry, she loves you…

\- She said it was just sex…

\- She's seeing a billionaire, yet she jeopardises that relationship by sleeping with you?

\- I don't think she's going to tell him… I won't!

\- Why not?

\- Because…

\- You're a coward who won't fight for the woman he loves like the first time…

\- How could you say that? I wanted to be with her… she told me she didn't want a commitment… then Elizabeth called telling me she was  
pregnant…

\- That little witch faked her pregnancy to get you to marry her…

\- I wanted to strangle her when I found out…

\- But you stayed with her…

\- But the marriage was dead… finally I divorced her…

\- Terry, listen to me. You were so happy when you called me from Chicago…you had plans to keep that happiness going…

\- She doesn't want me…

\- Yet she slept with you not once but twice?

\- It was more than that…

\- Too much information!

Terry burst out laughing.

\- Even your eyes are shinny when you talk about her!

\- Mum…

\- I found a small company in Chicago…

\- In Chicago?

\- Yes, since you wanted to be there with the company, I thought you might want to buy your own company, and run it…

\- In case dad gets upset and fires me for being with Candy?

\- I thought you'd get my drift! And that could be the opportunity for you to become independent…

\- And make it on my own… But Candy...

\- Terrence, you go back to Chicago, and fight that billionaire for Candy's love! It's been years, but when you talk about her, it's like I'm seeing you young again, in Florida all lovy dovy with her!

\- Mum…

\- Terry, it's your life, your happiness. You made love to the woman you love and you're a new man… You didn't sleep with Susanna last night…

\- After being with Candy? I couldn't, and Susanna tried caressing my member to put me in the mood…

\- Terrence!

\- Oops! Sorry mum! I know, too much information! Said Terry laughing.

\- Well, you see what I mean? But if Candy enters this room right now…

\- I'm going to jump on her faster than she could say "hi"! All right mum I get it. I'm going to go after Candy…and fight for her love!

\- That's my son!

\- Do you by any chance know where she lives?

\- As a matter of fact…

His mother gave him a piece of paper with Candy's address on it.

\- Why am I not surprised? Said Terry.

\- Eleonor Baker Grandchester doesn't go half way…

\- I'll say! Did you buy that company?

\- I took the liberty to use the money your grandfather left you…

She gave him the file on the company.

\- You're like the nice version of Alexis Carrington! Said Terry.

\- I can be a shark too, said Eleonor, I want you to be happy, I gave you all the tools…now you make your happiness happen.

\- Thank you mum…

\- There's also a lease for luxury apartment in Chicago…

\- How did you do all this in a few hours? Said Terry

\- Well I had my eye on that pharmaceutical company for a while, I wanted to fuse it with my cosmetic company… I just made the deal last night for you… the lease, well thank God for the internet and fax machines! Now you get your life together and move to Chicago!

\- What are you going to tell dad?

\- I'll take care of your father… don't worry! The official word is that you want to be independent, not a word on your former lover, or should I say, current lover…

\- Thanks mum for pushing me…

\- I'm sure you would've done it yourself after thinking for another decade or so…?

\- Bye mum, thanks.

Terry was suddenly so full of hope again. He was going to move to Chicago and win back the love of his life, if it's the last thing he does.

Annie was back to her apartment with little Bianca Ann. She had a nanny to help her, but she was taking care of her baby herself, unless she was too tired. Candy would go see her almost everyday after her shift.

One evening, William Andrew called her at the hospital.

\- Dr. White…?

\- Mr. Andrew, said Candy.

\- I had the biggest trouble getting you on the phone…

\- I was probably with some patients.

\- I figured that much.

\- What can I do for you? Do you need a receipt for your donation?

\- Yes, but that's not why I called you.

\- Oh…?

\- I would like to invite you to dinner…

\- Dinner?

\- Yes, you do eat, don't you?

\- Yes, I do, said Candy laughing.

\- Are you available tonight?

\- Well it's a little sudden, I had other plans.

\- What about tomorrow night?

\- Tomorrow night will be perfect.

\- All right, I'll pick you up around 8 pm.

\- Here's my address, said Candy.

\- Thank you, said William, I'll see you tomorrow night!

\- Good bye Mr. Andrew.

Candy hung up the phone thinking; she had told Terry that she was seeing William Andrew to push him away, looks like reality was stranger than fiction!

The restaurant William chose was a French one in Chicago. The food was really good. William Andrew looked dashing in his black suit. Candy was wearing a blue green dress and with her hair in a up do, looked really beautiful.

\- Do you like French cuisine?

\- Yes, said Candy, I've had a few dates in this restaurant.

\- How could such a beautiful woman not be married?

\- Well maybe I haven't find the right man…

\- Lucky for me, said William smiling.

Candy just smiled. Terry kept coming back to her head. William Andrew was a pretty good catch, but why was she thinking about Terry?

_"__Because I love him. Because after making love to him the past came back running… with the feelings…" she thought._

While Candy was daydreaming, she heard some people talking to William.

\- Mr. Andrew said a voice, how nice to see you!

\- Mr. Grandchester, Miss Marlowe…, this is my date, Doctor Candice White.

Candy was looking at the scene speechless.

\- Doctor White, said Susanna, any specialty?

\- Gynaecologist, said Candy.

\- Wonderful! Said Susanna, when Terry and I have kids, would you be my doctor?

Candy looked at Terry stunned.

\- Dr. White, said Terry, it's nice to see you again.

\- You know each other? Said William.

\- We met at a reception, the fundraiser at the hotel a few weeks ago…

\- Yes, said Candy, he actually doubled your donation, William.

\- Really? Said William, that was a very big amount you doubled.

\- How much?Asked Susanna.

When William told her the amount, Susanna opened her eyes.

\- It must've been for a good cause, said Susanna.

\- You know how much I love good causes, said Terry looking at Candy.

\- I also heard that you bought a new pharmaceutical company here in Chicago, said William.

\- Here in Chicago? Said Candy, what happened to New York?

\- I want to part from the family business and start my own thing…

\- Oh, said Candy, and you couldn't do it in New York?

\- He fell in love with the windy city ever since he came for that business deal, all those weeks ago, said Susanna a little bitter.

\- You don't like Chicago, Miss Marlowe? Said William.

\- Well I just got here, she replied.

\- Give it a chance, it's a wonderful city, said William.

Terry couldn't take his eyes off of Candy.

\- Dr. White, I will need a receipt for that donation…, he said.

\- Of course, said Candy.

\- Can I have your phone number or your beeper? He asked.

Candy looked at Terry; he was looking for a way or him to get her phone number. Candy took a business card from her purse.

\- You have the hospital's number with my extension, my beeper and the free clinic's number…

\- What about your house number?

Candy looked at him with eyes saying: _"what are you doing?"_

\- I'm sorry, but that's private, said Candy, I don't give out my home number, people call me on my cell phone.

\- Then give me your cell number too…,said Terry.

Candy took back her business card and wrote down her cell phone number.

\- Thank you, said Terry.

\- Dr. White, you didn't answer me yet, would you be my doctor when Terry and I decide to have babies? Said Susanna.

\- Susanna, we're not married yet, said Terry.

\- But we're getting married...

\- Well at least wait until you're pregnant, unless, you know something I don't?

\- No honey, I'm not pregnant, said Susanna smiling.

Candy had the image of Terry doing what he did to her, to Susanna and she hated that picture. She closed her eyes in disgust.

\- Then, honey, said Terry, would you mind wait at least until we're married and trying?

\- You know me, darling, how I like everything to be ready in advance.

\- That's a bit too much in advance, said Candy, by the time you get married and make a baby, I will be probably working full time in my free clinic…

\- A free clinic? Said Susanna.

\- Yes, said Candy, I want to help those with no medical insurance, those who can't afford to pay for medical care, even to give birth, because it's too expensive…

\- I love your cause, said William, I will make sure that you get your donations regularly.

\- And since I just acquired a pharmaceutical company, I will make sure you get some medicines, said Terry.

Susanna was looking at the scene; it was like Terry and William were fighting about who was going to impress Candy the most! Candy was smiling.

\- Thank you so much, both of you…, she said looking at them, you have no idea how many people you're going to help…

\- I'm sure they'll get a nice tax exemption from it, said Susanna a little bitter.

\- So you see, in a way, you're helping us, said William smiling.

\- Yes, by forcing them to be generous, said Susanna ironically.

\- I don't remember forcing anybody to help me, in fact most of the times, I have to beg perfect strangers for their money, and some of them are nasty, some want to put me in their bed first and after…

Her eyes crossed Terry when she said that and Susanna didn't miss it.

\- So if you think it's easy to convince some business shark that you're not just a pretty little face pretending to be a doctor and that you don't want to play doctor with them, I'll switch place with you in a heartbeat! Being rich beautiful and engaged to a rich business man, should be a breeze!

Susanna became bright as red. She was indeed, not working, just partying and having fun spending her father's money, while Candy was not only a doctor, but she was using her money and begging for money to help the less fortunate… Susanna suddenly felt kind of useless. No wonder Terry thought that damn doctor was more interesting than her. She was feeling a weird vibe from Terry and Candy.

\- I think I'm going to go powder my nose, said Susanna standing up, excuse me.

William looked at Candy with proud eyes.

\- Candice, he said, would you care to dance with me?

\- I'd be delighted, said Candy smiling and standing up…

William stood up, took her by the hand and they walked to the dance floor. Terry was looking at them, heartbroken.

Candy was in William's arm dancing and wondering what Terry was going to think, if he was jealous. She crossed his eyes and she had her answer; Terry was dying of jealousy. She was happy inside.

Susanna came back to the table and she was sulking.

\- Terry, can we go? She said

\- Susanna, that would be rude, we still waiting for our dessert

\- I'm not feeling well

\- Well, I'll have my dessert and we'll go back home, all right.

\- Terry…

\- I want my chocolate mousse, said Terry who had no intentions of leaving without talking to Candy.

Susanna was sulking. William and Candy came back from their dance smiling. Candy's cell phone rang and she looked at it, it was a text message.

\- Excuse me, she said, I need to make a phone call, said Candy.

Candy left the room to have her privacy. Terry's phone rang a few minutes later.

\- I'm sorry, said Terry; I have to take this…

He stood up from the table and left the room. William looked at Susanna.

\- Would you like to dance, Miss Marlowe?

\- Yes, why not…? said Susanna smiling.

William Andrew was very handsome and also very very rich…

Candy was talking on the phone.

\- Are you sure you're going to be fine?

\- I'll be there soon. I'll see you later…

Candy hung up the phone and turned around and was startled by Terry.

\- You scared me!

\- Sorry…

\- Are you spying on me?

\- No, I was just waiting for you to go back to our table…, said Terry.

\- I need to "powder my nose", she said imitating Susanna.

Terry smiled, Candy was jealous! They looked at each other.

\- Why did you come back, Terry?

\- For you…

\- Terry stop it!

\- I'm not kidding, I came for you… I want to be with you… Tomorrow if you want…

\- You told me that in Florida...

\- And you said you weren't interested...

\- Well I'm telling you the same thing Terry. I'm not interested…

Terry took the shot, hurt.

\- You want William?

\- I told you I was seeing him.

\- You slept with me…

\- It was just sex, Terry. Get over it!

She wanted to walk away, when Terry grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Candy closed her eyes, put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss with a passion that even surprised her. Terry was sucking her tongue, she was twisting his hair at the back of his head. The kiss went on for an eternity until they heard:

\- Oh good grief! Why don't you two get a room! Said a woman outraged.

Candy and Terry stopped kissing breathless. They let go of each other.

\- Still not interested? He asked

\- I've never denied our attraction to each other, Terry… but I still can't be with you…

Candy walked away to the ladies room. Terry went to the men's room to freshen up.

Susanna and William were still on the dance floor…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tomorrow if you want...**_

_**Chapter 4  
"Painful memories"**_

When Candy went back to their table, Terry was dancing with Susanna. William was eating his dessert. Candy had ordered a banana split. She sat down to eat he dessert.

\- Is everything ok?

\- What? Said Candy

\- I was talking about the phone call you got

\- Oh, everything is fine, said Candy

Candy's mind was with Terry's kiss, the wonderful kiss, her whole body was on fire. She was hoping the ice cream on her banana split would cool her down, but it was not happening. Terry and Susanna came back to the table. Candy had just finished her dessert. Terry looked at her.

\- Dr. White would you care to dance with me?

\- Oh, I'm too full to dance, said Candy

\- It's a slow, said Terry

\- Go ahead, said William smiling, then we can leave

\- All right, then said Candy against her will

She wanted to avoid Terry, but it was like fate was against her. She went to the dance floor with him.

\- Why are you doing this? She asked him

\- Dance with a beautiful woman, gee, I don't know, I like it?

\- You know what I mean… I told you I wasn't interested in a relationship with you, yet you keep popping up everywhere I go…

\- You're exaggerating…

\- The first two times I saw you again, I ended up in your bed…

\- That's because you can't resist me, said Terry

\- Terry, it's not going to work. I'm not interested.

\- And I'm telling you if it's the last thing I do, we're going to end up together

\- I don't love you…

\- Whatever you say, said Terry

\- Oh Terry! She said exasperated, you have a fiancée

\- That can be solved tomorrow if you want…

\- But I don't want to. I'm not interested…

Terry knew she loved him, he could feel it, but why was she pushing him away? The dance was over and they went back to their table and William stood up.

\- We have to go, said William

Candy took her purse.

\- Yes, it was nice meeting you here, she said to Terry, Miss Marlowe

\- Have a good night, said Terry smiling, I'll call you for those receipts…

\- Good night, said Candy

\- Good night William, said Susanna with a beautiful smile, Dr. White

\- Good night William, said Terry smiling

Candy and William left the restaurant and he took her back to Annie's place. She got out of the car and William walked her to the building door.

\- That was a very nice evening, he said

\- It was, said Candy, thank you for the wonderful dinner

\- You're welcome

\- I'd invite you for a cup of coffee, but my roommate just had a baby…

\- I understand, said William, it's all right

Candy smiled and looked at him. She could move on with him, but she wasn't feeling the thrill she felt when she was with Terry… As William leaned to kiss her on the lips, she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss.

\- Good night Candice he said when they stopped

\- Good night William, said Candy

She got in the building and William left. When she opened Annie's door, she found her in the living room, breastfeeding Bianca Ann.

\- So, how was it?

\- I saw Terry

\- Tell me you didn't sleep with him again!

\- No, but I kissed him…

\- You kissed Terry while you were on a date with another man?

\- Well he kissed me and he was with his fiancée …

\- Fiancée?

\- Susanna Marlowe

\- How is she

\- She's a witch…

\- You're probably biased

\- No, if she were nice, I would tell you. She's a witch! I can't believe he's with that kind of woman! She wanted me to be her OBGYN if she and Terry decide to have babies!

\- Oh, they're sleeping together…

\- Don't say that! That's disgusting!

\- You're jealous!

\- I still love Terry, I never stopped loving him…

\- So tell him, you told me he wanted to be with you

\- Yes…

\- So…

\- I can't, Annie…

\- Oh Candy! Said Annie sorry

\- I'm going to go change and go home

\- Wait, did William kiss you?

\- Yes…

\- And…?

\- And nothing…

\- Sorry, I thought you could move on with him…

\- With Terry in town?

\- In town? He's just visiting

\- Not anymore. It turn out that he just acquired a pharmaceutical company here in Chicago…

\- So he moved here? Said Annie, oh my God! He really wants you back!

\- Really, then what is he doing here with that witch?

\- I'm sure the witch is going to be history if you take him back…

\- Well I won't!

Candy went to changer her close in the bedroom, then she came back ready to go. She hugged Annie and kissed her goddaughter on the forehead.

\- Thanks for your help, Annie

\- Posing as your roommate is fun! It makes me think of the good old days

\- Yes, said Candy smiling…

Candy was back in her bedroom thinking about the past… Terry…

_During those summer vacations in Florida, she was going out with Terry every night, they would either go dancing on the beach, go to the casinos, to the movies after a nice dinner in either a good restaurant or a small diner, depending on their mood. Terry would never come during the day, while she was working. He invited her to a small party at his parent's bungalow and that's when she met his parents._

_\- Mother, father, this is Candy, said Terry smiling_

_\- Hello, said the mother smiling_

_\- Good evening, said the father coldly_

_\- Candy is from Chicago, said Terry smiling, you think I can go to Chicago University, father?_

_\- Terry, you got into Harvard, do you know how hard it is to get accepted there? Said his father_

_\- I was just saying, said Terry, it would be nice to be in the same city as Candy_

_\- Terry, said his mother, why don't you go get a drink with Candy?_

_Terry and Candy left to get some drink. But the look, the duke gave Candy gave her the creeps. He didn't want her with his son. Candy forgot about Terry's father's attitude and had fun with Terry._

_One night, when his parents were out, Candy and Terry were alone in his room, making out. Terry stopped._

_\- What's wrong? Said Candy_

_\- Candy…, I don't want you to do anything you'd regret later…_

_\- Terry…_

_\- I've had experience, even with married women…_

_\- Married women? She said surprised_

_\- Yes… including your boss…_

_\- Agnes? Said Candy stunned_

_\- Yes…_

_\- Oh my God! Said Candy standing up_

_\- Candy, I just wanted you to know all the facts before we go take our relationship to the next level…_

_Candy looked at him, how nice of him to warn her instead of taking advantage of her. She just loved him more for that._

_\- Did you sleep with Agnes since we've been going out?_

_\- No, I haven't. I broke up with her before I talked to you…_

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- Well I've been seeing you from afar, for a few days, with Agnes and the kids. I knew Agnes had a nanny, when she came to our bungalow without her kids… I saw you and when I decided I was going to try with you, I ended my little fling with her…_

_\- You promise?_

_\- I promise_

_\- Thanks for being honest with me…, she said_

_They looked at each other and she approached him and she hugged him._

_\- Are you sure? Asked Terry_

_\- Yes, I'm sure, she said…_

_He took her lips passionately. Candy, who was planning that night for days, only had a little dress on… Terry took her dress off, it had no buttons, no zipper, he just passed it over her head like a t-shirt. She took his t-shirt off.. He put her on the bed. He had his mouth on her right breast while softly pinching the other one. She was caressing his hair, her eyes closed; enjoying the weird sensation she was feeling going from her breast to her toes, via her private parts, making her feel dizzy in the head. Terry's strokes of tongue felt warm on her nipple, while the other hand was still caressing and pinching the other nipple. Candy had a moan of pleasure. Terry left the nipple to suck her tongue while his hand was caressing her pubic zone, going lower and lower, he felt her wet and warm which excited him more. He took her panty off, he took his pants off and caressed her private parts, while kissing her all over her body._

_\- Oh Terry… please, now…, she said_

_Terry kissed her and he took her virginity very gently… he had had all kind of women, but none of them compared to what he was feeling with Candy, she was hot, she was enthralling, she was driving him nuts. His head was spinning; the pleasure was making him go wild. Candy was afraid and willing at the same time, she felt a pain and screamed when Terry possessed her for the first time. He stopped for a while until she felt better and then continue, the pain mixed with pleasure made her go crazy…she was in harmony with Terry in their movements, their mews and finally for the climax, they screamed , their body was shaking, they had become one body… They screamed when the orgasm that hit them propelled them to the summit of ecstasy making them wish it will never stop…_

_Terry, breathless, took her in his arms and closed his eyes. Candy was still feeling the aftermath of the pleasure with little spasms. She had never been so happy._

_\- Are you all right, my love? He asked her_

_\- Yes, Terry, I've never felt better_

_\- Thank God my parents are out…, they would've heard us_

_\- I'm surprised the whole world didn't hear us!_

_\- I don't think I've ever felt like this before…_

_\- But you've had sex before…_

_\- Yes, sex… this was making love Candy… believe me, there is a very big difference…_

_\- Given it was my first time, said Candy, I'll take your word for it…_

_They kissed again, Candy had her hand on his member and they were at it again… Candy left before Terry's parents came back at the crack of dawn. She had the day off the next day. Agnes was going to spend time with her husband and the children for the whole day, and come back late at night. Candy called Terry, who came to spend the day with her, they had a lot of fun._

_Terry's father would see them together in Terry's room and he would say nothing. Or he would see Candy leave during the night. Sometimes they would be on the beach at night and make love while some waves would come and cover them. They would be so hot that they wouldn't even feel the coolness of the water…or just go inside and let the wave rock them while they make love…_

_Candy was happy, until one day, during a barbecue; Mr. Grandchester wanted to talk to her. Terry was at the grill making steaks. Candy had gone inside to go to the washroom, as she was walking back outside, she met Terry's father._

_\- Candy, I would like to talk to you please, he said_

_\- All right, said Candy_

_\- Let's go to the living room._

_They walked to the living room._

_\- What can I do for you? Said Candy_

_\- I would like you and I to have an understanding_

_\- About what?_

_\- About my son…_

_\- What about your son…?_

_\- He's got a brilliant future in front of him, he's going to Harvard…_

_\- He told me, said Candy_

_\- I don't want him to lose track of his goal_

_\- I wouldn't want that either sir…_

_\- I'm glad to hear that, because it seems like, ever since he met you, he's been… distracted_

_\- How?_

_\- By wanting to go to Chicago U instead of Harvard, for instance…_

_\- He was just saying that, said Candy, he knows Harvard is the best university in the country…_

_\- Did you plan to stay in touch after the summer holidays?_

_\- Yes, of course, we got very closer during the summer…_

_\- You're sleeping together… you do know he's a womaniser? He's had lots of girlfriend here before meeting you… including your boss_

_\- He told me, said Candy who was getting annoyed_

_\- Good, because you must know that he's only playing with you… having fun…he's got a fiancée, back in New York…_

_Candy felt like they had just struck a sharp knife in her heart. What did she expect?_

_\- I want you to make him understand by the end of the summer that you're not interested in him…_

_\- But I love him… and he loves me…, said Candy_

_\- You're going to leave my son alone._

_\- What if I refuse…?_

_\- I know you're an orphan…_

_\- You had me investigated?_

_\- As a matter of fact… you want to go to med school. You've been accepted in Chicago U but you need a lot of financial aid… I can pay for your school until you're done and any specialty you want, if you leave Terry alone…_

_\- Don't do me any favours! Said Candy upset, I can manage on my own… I've asked for scholarships…_

_\- That's uncertain… what I'm offering you is a sure thing…_

_\- At what cost? Give up the man I love?_

_\- You're young; you'll fall in love again…_

_\- You're a very cold and cruel man…_

_\- You leave my son alone, or I'll make sure your application is rejected in every university in the country_

_\- Why? I'm going to be a doctor, that's not good enough for your son?_

_\- You're not what I chose for him…_

_\- I have no family, that's what you mean… but I can build one with Terry…we can make it, if we have the chance…_

_\- My son is playing with you, stop making plans…and make sure you break up with him…or suffer the consequences… no need to mention that my son mustn't find out about our little agreement…_

_\- Go to hell! Said Candy leaving the room_

_Candy was crying. How could this man ask her to do something so horrible? The summer was going to be over soon… she was going to spend her last moment with Terry…_

_They were on the beach a few days later, after making love and Terry was talking about their future._

_\- Terry, it's not going to work..._

_\- What's not going to work?_

_\- You and I… I want to go to med school and become a doctor…_

_\- I want us to be together, you can still go to med school_

_\- No… it was fun while it lasted… it has to end here…_

_\- What on earth are you talking about?_

_\- That I don't want to stay in touch with you Terry…_

_\- Why?_

_\- I don't feel the way you do…_

_\- You're lying_

_\- Terry, it's the summer, people have summer flings all the time…_

_\- I thought that you and I…, started Terry_

_\- You thought wrong, Terry… I need to go…_

_\- Candy, it doesn't make any sense!_

_\- It's simple, this was just summer loving… that's all… you live in New York, I live in Chicago_

_\- I can come to see you, from Harvard…_

_\- Terry! I said no! I don't want you! she said getting away from him_

_\- Candy! Wait!_

_Candy ran away, and she went back to her bungalow. She found Mr. Bailey was there._

_\- Sorry, said Candy, I didn't want to wake you up_

_Mr. Bailey was looking at Candy, she was wearing her bikini bottom and a t-shirt that was still wet and transparent showing her nipples._

_\- Are you all right? Said Mr. Bailey, you seem upset…_

_\- I broke up with Terry, she said crying_

_\- Terry Grandchester?_

_\- Yes…_

_\- Why?_

_\- Summer is over…, he's going to Harvard… I don't have my place in his life…_

_Mr. Bailey, took her in his arms and hugged her. He was in his mid thirties, very attractive… he was caressing Candy's hair as she was crying, before she new it, he was kissing her and caressing her breast. Candy was taken by surprise, and wonder how Mr. Bailey's hand was under her t-shirt and his tongue in her mouth, before she could realise what was happening, the lights came on and Agnes was looking at them._

_\- What's going on in here? Oh my God! You little tramp! You want to steal my husband too!?_

_Mr. Bailey let got of Candy, his pants already had a bump and Candy was speechless…_

_\- Agnes…_

_\- Don't talk to me, just pack your bags!_

_\- But I… , said Candy confused, fine…I'll pack my bags and I'll leave in the morning after saying goodbye to the children._

_\- I want you out of my house now!_

_\- But it's the middle of the night!_

_\- You should've thought about that, before you slept with my husband!_

_Candy went to her room. It was no use trying to explain herself. Agnes was jealous because she was with Terry. Her husband was just an excuse, she was having flings, so did he… Candy's bags where done in a couple of minutes. She put some clothes on. Mr. Bailey came in the room._

_\- I'm so sorry about this…_

_\- Are you really? What did you think was going to happen? How dare you touch me like that?_

_He gave her an envelope._

_\- Here's the money we owe you, he said, good luck Candy_

_\- You and your wife deserve each other! Said Candy leaving the room and the bungalow._

_Candy was able to squat an empty bungalow for the rest of the night; it was the middle of the night, the supervisor was no where in sight anyway…_

_The next morning, Terry heard from his father that Candy had been fired._

_\- What? He said, why?_

_\- She slept with Mr. Bailey_

_\- WHAT? That's a lie!_

_\- She's a tramp, Terry, said his father_

_\- She was a virgin! Said Terry, I have to see her..._

_\- Terry! Leave that girl, she's trash! She doesn't deserve you…_

_\- I love her dad! Said Terry leaving_

_Eleonor was looking at her husband with mean eyes._

_\- What did you do? She asked_

_\- What?_

_\- This has your fingerprints all over it!_

_\- She's trash, Ellie_

_\- How could you be so cruel? She's a sweet girl…ambitious. She wants to be a doctor…_

_\- Well let her be a doctor away from my son!_

_\- Richard, sometimes, I really hate you! She said leaving the room_

_Terry went by the Baileys' and he saw Candy leaving with her suitcase…_

_\- Candy! Wait!_

_\- What do you want, Terry?_

_\- I heard what happened…_

_\- That I slept with Bailey?_

_\- Is it true?_

_\- Yes, said Candy, it's true…_

_\- You're lying… you were a virgin…_

_\- Are you sure about that, Terry?_

_\- What are you saying?_

_\- That I've been sleeping with my boss' husband, like you've been sleeping with his wife!_

_\- Candy…_

_\- Agnes caught us last night and she fired me. I'm going back home. Farewell Terry, it was nice meeting you. You're a hell of a lover…_

_That was the last nail on the coffin. Terry was devastated, he just let her go. Candy burst into tears once she was in the cab. Terry…It was the last time she saw him… until that charity gala…_

Terry was in his Chicago luxury apartment with Susanna, who wanted to make love. Terry had no intention of sleeping with her.

\- My stomach is killing me, said Terry, I think I ate too much

\- Oh my poor baby, said Susanna

\- I'm going to take some Alka Seltzer and go to bed…

\- I'll come and rub your tummy and help you sleep…said Susanna

Terry had no choice but to let her do it. She had showed up on his door step and planed to stay for the weekend. So he had to put his plan to conquer Candy on hold. He will have to find a way to get rid of Susanna, nicely. But for the moment, she was rubbing his tummy and he was falling asleep… thinking about Candy…

_Terry went to the Baileys' bungalow very upset. Agnes opened the door and she smiled._

_\- Terrence! What a nice surprise!_

_\- Where's your husband?_

_\- Why?_

_\- I have two words to say to him…_

_\- But_

_Terry entered the bungalow. Bailey was sitting in the small living room, he stood up and Terry approached him and punched him!_

_\- Terry! Said Agnes_

_\- That's for touching Candy!_

_Bailey punched him._

_\- And that's for sleeping with my wife!_

_\- She came after me! Said Terry_

_\- And Candy came after me!_

_Terry punched him again._

_\- Stop saying that! He yelled_

_\- Terrence, said Bailey, I understand you're upset… you have to face the facts! She was a tramp!_

_Terry punched him again._

_\- I wanted to marry her, have a future with her_

_\- Well he saved you from a gold digger, said Agnes_

_Terry looked at her angry._

_\- I don't know what I ever saw in you! You're the tramp! Unable to keep your legs close and staying married to a man who cheats on you on a daily basis! You both disgust me! I'm sorry I ever touched you!_

_Terry left the bungalow and went to drink in a bar. He stayed there for the whole day, until his mother found him and took him back home._

_\- Mummy, he said drunk, what are you doing here?_

_\- Taking you back home baby…_

_\- Candy left me… she was sleeping around… mummy…I wanted to marry her, I wanted to see if dad could get her into Harvard, next year so we could be together… she's gone…_

_\- Terry, it's going to be fine_

_\- No! I want Candy!_

_Eleonor managed to get Terry in bed. She had a bucket near the bed in case he's sick during the night, and he was! She stayed near him and helped him out… At dawn, Terry was finally fast asleep. Eleonor went to their bedroom._

_\- Richard, he really loved that girl_

_\- He's going to forget about her…_

_\- I've never seen him like that…_

_\- He's going to get over it…_

_\- My son is suffering! How could you be so cruel?_

_\- It's for his own good!_

_\- Don't you think it would've been better for him to have the woman who inspires him, a woman he loves, a woman he wanted to build a future with? He still would have become the man you want_

_\- She's trash!_

_\- I hate it when you're such a snob! Terry is suffering and all you can think about is how his girlfriend was a poor orphan? I hate you Richard, she said going back to Terry's room._

_Terry wanted to go after Candy, the next day. But he got a phone call from his fiancée telling him she was pregnant. So when he went back to New York, he married Elizabeth, to take his responsibilities... He was going to Harvard and she stayed at her parents… until he found out she lied about the pregnancy… Terry was furious! That lie stopped him from going after Candy, but he was now married and he took his vows seriously… so he stayed married to Elizabeth…_

Candy went out with William again and they begin to date officially. She was surprised to not have heard about Terry in a while. She should've been happy, but instead she was disappointed, she liked it when he came after her. She found herself dreaming about the last kiss they had shared at the restaurant.

William would take her to lunch, to dinner. He took her to his place once for a romantic dinner. They danced, they kissed. Candy almost went all the way, but she stopped. She was not ready.

\- I'm sorry, William

\- Take your time, Candy, it's fine. I'm very patient

\- Thank you William, I'm just in a weird place right now

\- Can I kiss you some more?

\- Yes, said Candy smiling

They were kissing, and that's all they did. Candy didn't want to sleep with him. She only wanted Terry… but…Terry was not contacting her. Maybe he had changed his mind.

Terry finally got Candy's real address. He knew that the address she had at the hospital was her best friend's apartment; it was the same address his mother had given him. The private investigator followed Candy and he discovered she had a beautiful nice house in the suburbs.

\- Thank you so much! You're worth every penny…, he told the private investigator

\- You're welcome anytime sir. Good luck.

So Terry was in his Lexus and he parked it a little far, so he won't awake any suspicions. He walked to the beautiful white house and he rang the door. It took a few minutes. He was about to ring it again, when the door finally opened and…

\- Oh my God! Dad! Said a young boy jumping to his neck, you've come back to us! Mom! Cassie! Dad's home!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tomorrow if you want**_

_**Chapter 5  
"The Family Reunion"**_

Candy was going up the stairs, when she heard the boy scream. She thought she had heard him wrong… she was frozen on the spot.

Terry was hugging a young boy, when a girl showed up…

\- Oh my God! Dad, it is really you! She said

The boy let go of Terry and the girl replaced him and jumped to Terry's neck. She smelled like honeysuckle… He hugged her hard, and he felt the weirdest thing through his whole body. The girl let go of him.

\- I'm James Terrence, they call me JT, said the boy

\- I'm Cassandra, they call me Cassie, said the girl

\- Come in, dad! Don't just stand there…

Terry was speechless. JT had brown hair and green eyes, aside from the eye colour, he was his splitting image. Cassie also had brown hair and green eyes and was a female version of him, very beautiful. The eyes, was the only thing they took from their mother.

Cassie took his hand and led him to the living room… Candy was on the stairs, and she came back down.

\- Mom! Said JT, look who's here! Dad!

\- Oh my God! Said Candy, Terry, what in the world are you doing here?!

\- He came back to us mom, said JT, what a silly question!

\- You came back to us, dad, it was about time! Said Cassie

\- What took you so long? Said JT

\- Did you finally get free of your duties?

\- Are you going to stay here with us?

\- Guys! Said Candy, can you slow down? He can't even place a word between the both of you!  
\- Oh, we're sorry, dad, said Cassie

\- It's ok, said Terry smiling and holding the both of them. I'm very happy to meet you!

\- Would you like something to drink? Said Cassie, I can make some tea

\- You do that, said Candy coming down the stairs, and JT go and help her…

\- You two want to talk, said JT smiling, let's go Cassie…

The kids left the living room. Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- Candy…?

\- What? What do you want me to say?

\- How could you keep something like that from me? Why didn't you tell me?

\- When was I supposed to tell you? Before or after you came back from your honeymoon with a baby on the way? You wanted me to disrupt your marriage…?!

\- Giving the way my marriage ended, I'd tell you yes!

\- Terry…

\- I had the right to know you were having my babies…!

\- Well, I cut my ties with you after the summer vacations…

\- You made me believe you were sleeping with Bailey…

Candy looked down.

\- So you were afraid of telling me, you didn't want me to doubt their paternity…, continued Terry

\- Terry, I made the decision to leave you…the pregnancy was my responsibility…

\- I don't even know whether to be angry with you or hug you! How could you do this to me!?

\- How did you find me…?

\- I had you tailed…

\- You what?

\- Well I found out the apartment where you went was not your home… so I asked a PI to tail you… Since I wanted to come and try to win you back

\- Really? What are you going to do with Miss Marlowe?

\- Let me worry about that…for now, I want to get to know the children… I'm still in shock!

\- I'm sure you do… but don't get any ideas; I'm keeping my babies…

\- I'm not going to sue you for custody…I want to raise the children with you…

Candy looked at Terry. It was nice to see that he wanted to raise the children with her…

\- Terry… we can't start over…

\- Why not? We did sleep together since we found each other…

\- Hush! The children might hear you!

\- What? I'm their father…, they have grand parents, uncles aunts…

\- Oh my God! This is why I didn't want you in my life! I don't want any drama from your family!

\- My parents have the right to know…so does the rest of my family

\- They have no right to anything! The children are mine! Said Candy upset

\- Candy be reasonable…

\- No! I won't be reasonable! You have no right to come here asking me for anything! Said Candy in tears, they're my babies…I've never asked you for anything… I won't ask you for anything, so please, leave me alone… I beg you, Terry …

\- You know that's no possible… they're my flesh and blood… JT, aside from the eyes, looks exactly like me! And Cassie is a female version of me; she looks like my little sister Kayla …

\- Terry please…don't take them from me…

\- Candy, what are you saying? You think I want to separate you? That would be cruel…Freckles, you don't have to be afraid of me, I will never hurt you…

\- Unlike me? Said Candy

\- Let's not talk about that… I wanted to thank you…

\- For what?

\- The children knew me…

\- I told them who you were and they have your last name…, said Candy

\- Thank you…I'm trying to be angry… but every time I look, I think about the children…

Candy wiped her tears. The children were coming with a tray with the tea and cookies.

\- The tea is ready! Said Cassie smiling

She served her father a cup of tea, while JT went to sit next to his father. Cassie went to sit on the other side. Candy was looking at those 3 brown heads, they were adorable. She took her digital camera to take a picture. Terry was asking them how old they were, in which grade they were in…

\- We're 13, said JT

\- We're in grade 8, said Cassie

\- How are you doing in school? Asked Terry

\- Straight As! They both said

Candy's cell phone rang. She answered.

\- William? Wait, I'm going upstairs

Candy went upstairs to speak to William. Terry was jealous; he wasn't the only one…

\- William? He's been calling a lot, said Cassie

\- They're going out, said JT

\- But now daddy is back, said Cassie, she should stop seeing William

\- Guys, said Terry, that's your mother's business…

\- Her choices affect us too, said JT

JT meant that, they grew up without a father, because of Candy's choices.

\- William Andrew is a billionaire, said Terry

\- Money is not everything, we're not poor…, said JT

\- And you're rich, right dad? I looked up the Grandchester Empire on the internet…

\- Dad, you need to come see my basketball game! Said JT

\- I have a volleyball game… it would be so cool if you could come!

Candy came back in the living room.

\- You have a date with William mom? Said Cassie

\- That's none of your business, said Candy

\- Are we going to meet him? Said JT

\- Not yet…, said Candy, you know I don't bring anything home unless it's serious…

\- That's a great idea, said Terry, so how many of mom's boyfriends have you met guys?

\- None, said JT

\- I… haven't had anyone important enough to introduce them to the children. I didn't want to confuse them…

\- Oh, so me coming here, said Terry, without an invitation

\- It's not the same, said JT, you're our dad…

Candy looked at how the children were bonding with their father. She couldn't deny it, if she wanted to, they looked too much alike. She was happy they looked like Terry, but if they had looked like her, she could've pretended they were not his… and she wouldn't have told the children who their father was… But since they looked so much alike, she thought it was better to tell them the truth; that their father and her couldn't be together, that they separated before he knew she was going to have them, that their father was married to another woman. But if anything changes, maybe one day he will come back to them… it was a story to reassure them, she had no idea it was actually going to happen! But in a way, she was hoping that Terry would come back to her, so why was she so hostile?

_"__Be careful, what you wish for" thought Candy_

Terry raised his head and his eyes met Candy's. The kids looked at them.

\- You two, need to talk, said Cassie, come on JT let's go watch television upstairs…

\- I'll see you later dad, said JT hugging him

Cassie hugged him too.

\- I'm so happy too! She said hugging him and kissing him on a the cheek

\- I'll see you later, said Terry smiling

As Cassie was going the stairs, Candy called her.

\- Cassie?

\- Yes mom?

\- Can you bring the photo albums of when you were babies?

\- Sure mom…

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- Candy, you don't have to be afraid of me…I will never take the children away from you… I want to help you with them…what are you afraid of…?

_"__Of your father, but I can't tell you how he treated me, I don't want you to have problems with him…I don't want anything to do with your family… but… now the children saw you… I can't keep you away from them…"she thought_

Cassie came back with the album and gave them to Terry.

\- Thank you sweetheart, said Terry

\- You're welcome, dad, she said smiling

Cassie left the room to go back upstairs.

\- James was born first, said Candy

Terry opened the album. The first page that says: "Here is a picture of my mommy and daddy before we were born". Terry looked and there was picture of him and Candy in Florida in one of the nights they had spent at the casinos, all dressed up.

\- I remember that night, said Terry

\- Me too…

The next page was pictures of Candy with her belly as it was growing every 3 months, until she was big as a whale…

\- I was huge! Said Candy

\- You were adorable, said Terry

\- Thanks, said Candy

\- You were all alone.

\- I had my sister and best friend Annie to help me… I stayed with her the first year, I found out I was pregnant, so I quit school… I got a job, until I couldn't work anymore… I had the babies… then I concentrated on my schooling. The babies were in daycare… Annie helped me a lot, she stayed with them when I had to stay in the hospital…

\- So you got the scholarships you wanted?

\- Yes, since I stayed home, I spent my time applying to every single scholarship available… I got some, but one was like a godsend, since I had children, there were extra advantages for me, extra money for the children, for daycare, for housing, a bigger apartment with 3 bedrooms… Annie moved in with me…I owed her that…I couldn't believe it…I had a lot of extra cash to live on with 2 kids, enough to hire a babysitter when Annie wasn't available… I was very lucky…

\- Wow, said Terry, very lucky indeed…

\- The twins brought me luck… I love them to death!

\- I'm sure you do…, I just wished I was there…

They continued looking at the albums, the babies at the hospital, they were so tiny… there was also their footprint…

\- I thought I had done this for the twins, but I think that unconsciously, I did it for you…

\- I think so too, said Terry with tears in his eyes…

There were birthday pictures, school pictures…

\- I'm going to ask my mom to send me my old photo album, and you're going to compare the pictures… I can't believe how much he looks like me! And you'll see how much Cassie looks like my sister Kayla…

\- I can't wait to see them, she said sadly

\- Are you mad that I came?

\- You weren't invited, Terry…

\- Were you ever going to tell me?

\- The children need you Terry; I wanted to tell you eventually on my terms…

\- What if I was already married to Susanna?

\- Then I would've taken the secret to my grave…

\- Why?

\- Why? You would've been married to another woman…

\- So you're jealous?

\- What? But…

\- You said you didn't tell me you were pregnant when you learn that I had gotten married to Elizabeth… if I were free, would you have told me?

\- Yes, because I was afraid, I didn't know what to do…, but learning that you had gotten married, gave me the will to make it on my own…without the help of your rich family

\- Why didn't you contact my parents, they would've help you, you were having their grandchildren…  
_  
"Your monster of a father? You've got to be kidding me!" thought Candy_

\- Well I didn't think that far… you were married Terry, so soon after the vacations...

\- You dumped me, remember? But I wanted to come after you, and try to convince you one more time to be with me…

\- Really? Said Candy softly

\- Yes…, but Elizabeth called, telling me she was pregnant… and I married her… turns out she faked the pregnancy to make me marry her…but I stayed married to her to try and make it work…

_"__This has Richard's finger prints all over it… using the fiancée to trap Terry into a marriage so he wouldn't come after me..! Damn that monster!" thought Candy_

\- That's very honourable of you, said Candy

\- But it turns out, you were the one pregnant, you should've been my wife…

\- Let's not think about that… it's in the past…I dumped you…I wanted to go to school and it turns out I couldn't… because I was pregnant… ironic isn't it?

\- Candy, we can make it work…

_"__As long as your father hates me…we can't be together…" thought Candy  
_  
\- Terry, it's too late, said Candy

\- It's never too late Candy, please…

\- I'm seeing William

\- I think William will understand, when he finds out we have twins together…

\- You're still engaged…

\- Right… Well I guess we both have to clean up our messes…Let's make a deal, you break up with William, and I'll break up with Susanna…

\- And then what?

\- Then, we start a clean slate… Let's pretend we just found each other again when I showed up here… let's forget about the odd way we reunite. Let's do this for our family, Candy…

\- But your parents…

\- We'll tell them later…let's fix us first, then we will tell them…

Candy was afraid, to get involve with Terry's family again. She was afraid his father would take the twins away from her… But a judge will not take children from their mother for no reason.

\- I don't know Terry…

\- Come on Freckles, let's try, for the children… for our family

She looked at him. Terry was there, wanting a future with her. What was she doing?

\- All right, she said, but I'm going to need you to convince me that the best solution for us is to be with you as a family… your parents…

\- This is about us, not my parents…

Candy wanted to tell him about his father, but she didn't … Now was not the time.

\- Fine, said Candy, first of all, I want to apologise for the way I treated you before our separation in Florida…

\- Apology accepted

\- I've never meant to hurt you…

\- I know that Candy…I wanted you so much… after changing girls every week, I saw you from afar and I couldn't get you out of my head, I broke up with Agnes on the same evening…

\- Terry, not the past…

\- All right, let's talk about the present… the kids want me to come to their games…

\- It's mostly on Saturdays, if you have time…

\- I'll make time, said Terry

\- You want to have dinner with us? It's Saturday evening, it's family game night… we order pizza and friend chicken and I'm expecting my friend Annie anytime now… with her baby…

\- I would like to meet her, said Terry smiling, thanks for the invitation…

They continued talking and there was a ring at the door. Candy went to open and it was Annie with Bianca Ann, in her car seat

\- Hey! Said Candy hugging her sister, Bianca! Oh my God, you got so big!

\- Hey Candy! How are you…?

\- I'm fine and we've got company…

\- What? You've got company? With the children in the house? Are you kidding me? The only man you'd let in this house with the kids is Terry…

Annie stopped as she got to the living room, her eyes wide open.

\- Well I have to say, you know your sister very well, said Terry, Terrence Grandchester…

\- Annie Jones, said Annie still stunned

\- Pleased to meet you…

\- Likewise…

Candy had Bianca Ann in her arms.

\- And this is our little angel, Bianca Ann, said Candy

\- Nice name, that's "White and Annie", right?

\- Yes, said Candy smiling, I'm her godmother

\- She's beautiful, said Terry

The children came down to hug their auntie Annie.

\- Auntie Annie, said Cassie, did you see our dad?

\- Yes, Said Annie smiling, the only man to step foot in this mansion, is actually the only man allowed to do it…!

\- You really never saw your mom on a date?

\- Nope, said JT, she will have them pick her up at auntie Annie's and drop her off there…she didn't want to expose us to her dates…

\- Hey guys! Can you not talk about me like I wasn't here? Said Candy, now let's play, who wants to play Monopoly?

They had fun playing board games, eating pizzas, fried chicken, fries, wedges, drinking pop! It was a beautiful evening. Full of laughter, fun, music, singing. They went to bed late and Terry spent the night in the guest room.

Candy had been able to buy a house after saving up. It was big one with 4 bedrooms, a storage room, a garden, a garage, the inside was nicely decorated and the living room had a fireplace. There was a dining room, a kitchen, a basement, where the children would take their friends when they come over. After years of suffering and studying, she was able to give her children the life she had never had, a real family and that family was missing a dad… Terry had come back to complete the picture…

But the more she thought about Terry's father, the more she wished she had never met the man…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tomorrow if you want...**_

_**Chapter 6  
"Decision making"**_

Waking up in a new house, never felt more natural to Terry. The window was closed in the guest's room, but Terry was sure he was hearing birds sing. The only thing he wished was waking up with Candy in his arms. But Candy who had never exposed their children to dates, was not going to set a bad example by sleeping with their father, the first time he's back home. She didn't really care that the fact that she had them out of wedlock, kind of defeats the purpose…

Terry was very happy to learn that no man was playing father to his children. He was happy to know that the children knew him… they had seen the pictures Candy had from their summer in Florida. That wonderful summer that ended so badly. He looked at his watch; it was 1 pm. He got out of bed and he went to the bathroom, which was available. He took a shower and put back the clothes he had the day before. He went downstairs to the kitchen and he found everybody having lunch!

\- Hey sleepy head! Said Cassie smiling

\- Good… afternoon everybody! Said Terry

\- Did you have a good night? Asked JT

\- Marvellous…

\- Have a seat Terry, said Candy

\- We just came back from church, said Cassie

\- Church? Said Terry why didn't you wake me up?

\- Well I didn't know if you go to church or not, so I didn't want to wake you up just to ask you that and you looked so peaceful, said Candy

\- I haven't slept that well in a very long time…, said Terry smiling

\- That's good to know, said Candy

\- I guess I skipped breakfast

\- It's lunch time…, said Cassie

\- I have a basket ball game, said JT

\- What time? Said Terry

\- In a couple of hours

\- I'll be there, said Terry

\- Really? Awesome!

Candy looked at Terry, he seemed sincere, but was he going to keep his end of the bargain. Terry looked at her like he read her mind and he winked at her. She smiled. Lunch was fun and they all had a good time.

They all went to JT's game. This last one was so happy to have his father in the audience for the first time, he played his best game ever! He told his friends his father was there, he introduced Terry to the coach. Anybody could see he was bursting with joy. Candy was happy, hoping Terry is not going to disappoint his son… Cassie was sitting with her friends while her mother and Annie were in the front row, waiting for Terry. Annie looked at Candy. She had her baby in her arms.

\- What is it sweetie? She asked

\- I'm so happy but…

\- You're afraid it's not going to last?

\- Yes…

\- Terry just found you, he's not going to leave you with the kids now that he knows and they know him…

\- I hope so…

\- You're still afraid of his father

\- Wouldn't you be?

\- That man was a monster for forcing you to break up with Terry, you'll have to tell Terry, before his father gives him his version…

\- I know, but not now… Annie. I need to get used to having Terry in my life… then I will tell him what his father has done, before he introduces the children to his parents…

Terry came to sit with them. They yelled they screamed, they were happy. Their son was playing well, scoring and he led his team to the big win. Candy and Terry were happy, jumping and hugging each other.

After the game, they went to celebrate at a local fast food restaurant.

\- Fast food? Said Candy

\- Yes, I think our guy deserves a little treat…, said Terry

\- Yeah, why not? Said Candy

\- Cool! Said JT, Junk food two nights in a row…!

\- Don't get too used to it, said Candy

They had dinner they talked, they joked and then it was time to go back home. They did, Terry stayed for a while, until the kids went to bed.

\- I'm going to go, said Terry

\- Thanks for everything, said Candy

\- You're very welcome… I'll call you when I get home… remember our agreement, I end things with Susanna and you end things with William…

\- All right, she said

\- Are you in love with him?

\- I like him…

\- Not enough to not sleep with me…

\- Terry!

\- What? I'm telling the truth

\- For your information, when we made love again, I wasn't with him yet…

\- So you lied to me…?

\- Yes, I didn't want you to find out about the twins…

\- I had the right to know…

\- Now you know…

\- Yes and I'm so happy I'm willing to forget about the past and move forward… to a future with you and the children, we're a family…

\- Terry…

\- Let's set ourselves free first, then we'll talk after…

\- All right Terry…

Before she could stop him, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Candy put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. When they stopped, they felt like going to the bedroom and make mad passionate love.

\- I think I'm going to go now, said Terry before I lose it…

\- Good bye Terry, said Candy smiling

Terry left and Annie was looking at Candy with a smile.

\- What?

\- Why are you being so difficult? Marry him!

\- His father…

\- You're not marrying his father… and you have the grandkids…

\- God help us when that monster realises I have his grandchildren…

\- Maybe he's changed

\- You haven't seen how cold hearted he was… offering to pay me off so I would leave Terry alone

\- Maybe you should've taken the money…

\- No kidding! Having twins…that would've certainly helped us a lot…

\- I know…

\- You were smart to wait until you have a situation to have a baby

\- It's not like I planed it or anything, it just happened…

\- What about the father?

\- What about the father?

\- You're not going to tell him?

\- Did you tell the father of your twins you had them?

\- It's not the same…

\- Why? You had their heirs, you could've been important to them…

\- Who said they weren't going to take my babies away? I couldn't risk it with that damn monster of a father of his…

\- Well, Bianca Ann is mine and no one is going to take her away from me!

\- We're in this together…

\- You've got Terry now…

\- It doesn't mean I'm not going to be there for you anymore… you can always count on me…, anytime, for anything….

\- Thanks Candy, said Annie smiling, sisters forever!

\- Sisters forever!

The next day at the hospital, Candy received some flowers with a purple dinosaur, from Terry.

\- Dr. White, said Michael, who was there, do you have a secret admirer?

\- He's not secret, said Candy

\- William Andrew?

\- None of your business Michael

\- Sleeping with William Andrew? My my my, you can be sure the donations are going to keep pouring…

\- Michael!

\- Sorry Candy, you can see why I'm frustrated, you're rejecting me, and you slept with him

\- For your information, I haven't slept with William Andrew! Even if I did, it's none of your business!

\- We're in a good mood today…

\- Michael, just leave me alone!

Candy took her flowers with the dinosaur and she went to her office. She had patients to see. She called William.

\- Candy, he said you sound weird

\- William, we need to talk…

\- Why doesn't that so good in to my ears?

\- Can we have dinner tonight?

\- All right, I'll pick you up around 7 pm?

\- Perfect. See you tonight…

She went back to work, she had so many patients that she didn't see the time pass…

Terry was at his office making phone calls. His new company was working slowly and efficiently. The business with his mom, was also helping him a lot. He had a surprise visit…

\- Susanna…, said Terry

\- You don't sound too happy to see me…

\- I was about to call you,… we need to talk…

\- Why don't I like the sound of that?

\- Because, I can't be with you…

\- What?

\- I found my ex-girlfriend…

\- Ex-girlfriend? Who?

\- Candy…

\- William Andrew's lover?

\- She's not his lover…

\- How do you know that?

\- Because she's my lover…

\- Oh my God!

\- I've reconciled with her…

\- Since when?

\- Since I came to Chicago and find out she had my twins…

\- Come again?

\- Candy and I met 14 years ago, we were lovers during the summer, we broke up, but she got pregnant…

\- And never told you? Are you sure they're your kids

Terry took the pictures he printed the day before at Candy's and showed them to her.

\- They're my splitting image, said Terry

\- Oh my God! Said Susanna upset, is she the reason you've been so tired lately? Not wanting to make love to me…ever since you came back … oh my God! You could've at least let me know…

\- It's not like we're in love or anything. Our engagement is a business deal… and I'm telling you now, that I'm going to try to make things work with Candy and our children…

\- Does your father know about this?

\- My father doesn't run my life, Susanna…

\- I think he's not going to be very happy about this, in fact he's not going to like it at all

\- Well that's his problem, said Terry , this is my life, my children, I want to raise them with their mother…

\- Terry, you could sue for custody, I can raise them with you…

\- Are you out of your mind? What about Candy?

\- She'll get visitation…

\- Now I understand why she kept them away from me! You're thinking like my father!

\- Terry, we have a good thing going, for our business and for us…

\- I love Candy, said Terry

\- You… love her? You had a fling with her 14 years ago!

\- It was love…

\- Why didn't you fight for her then?

\- Elizabeth, my first wife, who was my fiancée at the time, told me she was pregnant, so I took my responsibilities and married her only to find out she had lied… but I still tried to make my marriage work…

\- Then you divorced her and your father found me…

\- But I found Candy again, I'm not letting her go again, especially not now that she's the mother of my children!

\- Terry we can find another solution…

\- If by that you mean, suing for custody, you're out of your mind, I'm not taking my children away from their mother…

\- She kept them from you, she never told you she was pregnant or that she gave birth to them… you had the right to know…

\- Susanna, we are not having this conversation! I love Candy, I love my children and we're going to be a family… Now can you please go back to New York?

\- I just got here…I let myself in the apartment…

\- Well let yourself out, because I won't be there, I'm going to spend the evening with my children…

Susanna looked at Terry and she shook her head and left the office. She went back to Terry's apartment and she called his father…

William was right on time, as usual. Very handsome, and very elegant. He smiled at Candy.

\- Candy you seem sad, he said in the car.

\- Hi William…

\- Did something happen?

\- Can we go somewhere to talk?

\- Of course, I know a nice little restaurant…

\- That would be perfect

The restaurant in question was cosy and the food was good. They had a table in a little corner. They ordered the food and Candy started talking.

\- William, I've never wanted to lead you on…

\- Candy, what's the matter

\- I haven't told you everything about me…

\- What do you mean?

\- I have a past…

\- A past?

\- Yes, I… got pregnant at 18…

\- Oh…

\- How old is you baby, said William, 1?

Candy smiled at the compliment.

\- I'm older than I look… it was 14 years ago… they are 13…

\- They?

\- I had twins…

\- Twins…

\- I'm the mother of two teenagers…

\- All right. It's kind of a shock, and a surprise but that doesn't change how I feel about you…

\- Oh William! She said sadly

\- What is it? That's not what you wanted to tell me?

\- That's only part of it…there's more

\- More?

\- Yes… A few weeks ago, I met the father of my children again

\- Did you tell him you had his kids?

\- No… but he had me followed and discovered where I lived…

\- Where you lived?

\- I don't live with my friend Annie, I have a house in the suburbs…

\- Oh…

\- Sorry for hiding that from you too…

\- It's ok

\- Nobody knows the truth at the hospital…I keep my private life, private…

\- I'll say!

\- So he showed up on my doorstep, my son hugged him and called him daddy… the twins look exactly like him anyway, he would've known the truth just by looking at them…

\- So he knows, does he want to sue for custody?

\- No, he wants us to raise the children together

\- That's a good thing…

\- Yes…

\- But, because, there is a "but", right?

\- Yes… his father tried to pay me off to leave him… but I refused, but I still broke up with him…

\- Why?

\- Because I figured if his father is willing to pay me to leave his son alone, that I was unworthy for them… that he wasn't going to stop there and cause more trouble for me…my schooling, I was only one little orphan, he was this powerful rich guy, who could ruin me in a second…I'd rather stay away from a family like that…

\- What about now… ?

\- I have children who want their father in their lives. If Terry hadn't showed up on my doorstep, I would've continued the charade forever…I'd rather not have the man I love, than risk losing my children…

\- The man you love… Terry? As in Terrence Grandchester engaged to Susanna Marlowe?

\- I'm sorry William… yes… and I do still love Terry. But really, I wanted to move on with you…

\- Now I understand what happened at the restaurant the other night… Did you sleep with him…?

Candy blushed and looked down.

\- It was before you and I started going out, a moment of weakness and he was still engaged to Susanna…

\- Yet you couldn't resist him…

\- My first sex since he and I broke up, 14 years ago…

\- You've been celibate for 14 years?

\- Not by choice, I just wanted Terry… then you I saw him again, I just …

\- Then I came along… no wonder you couldn't do it with me! I was a day late and a dollar short…

\- Actually you were there the first time it happened…

\- I was?

\- At the reception…

\- Oh…

\- I'm sorry it has to end before we even started…

\- Well, I enjoyed kissing you…

\- Me too, she said smiling shyly…

\- You have a family and you have to try and put it back together…that's the right thing to do.

\- I knew you'd understand me…

\- But I'm sorry to lose you… If you need any help with anything

\- I'm glad you said that; I was wondering if you knew a good lawyer…

\- Why?

\- Well I just want to be prepared…

\- I know a very good lawyer… let me give you his number

He took a card out of his pocket and he wrote down a number with his parker pen, then he gave it to her.  
\- Thank you, William

\- Tell him I sent you…

\- All right… Thank you again.

\- I should be upset with you, but you remind me so much of my mother, I just can't get angry with you.

He took her back to her real house.

\- So this is where you live?

\- Yes… you wan to meet the children?

\- Yes, why not?

\- I think Terry is here, I see his car…

They got out of the car and walked to the house. Candy opened the door.

\- Is that you mom? Said Cassie coming to the door, oh…

She saw William .

\- Cassie, this William Andrew a friend of mine

\- Hello, said Cassie a little coldly

\- Hi there! Said William smiling

\- Where is JT? Asked Candy

\- JT! Yelled Cassie

JT arrived with his father.

\- What is it Cass?

\- JT, this is William

\- Hi, said JT coldly

\- Hello, said William

\- And you know Terry, said Candy

\- Terrence…

\- William…

\- Well I met the kids. I'm going to leave. Bye

\- Bye…

\- I'll walk you to your car, said Candy

They got out together, Terry was looking at them.

\- Thanks for everything, William

\- Your children are beautiful

\- Thank you

\- So that's it. It's over…

\- Yes…

\- Can I get one last kiss goodbye?

\- Yes…

William took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, for a while.

\- Good bye Candy, he said getting in his car

\- Good bye William, said Candy moved

William drove away and Candy walked back to the house and she found the others in the living room.

\- Mom, that's your boyfriend? Said Cassie

\- Was, my boyfriend, said Candy

\- So it's over? Said JT

\- Yes, said Candy looking at Terry, it's over with William, I want to try and make things work with your father…

\- YES! Yelled the kids at the same time

Terry and Candy smiled at each other. The children were ecstatic. They started making plans for the future when Terry said;

\- Wait, guys, I have one thing to do.

He bend on one knee with a little blue box…

\- Candice, will you marry me?

Candy was frozen on the spot for a while. The kids had to bring her back to reality.

\- Come on mom! Said Cassie, say something!

\- Yeah, said JT

\- Yes! Said Candy, yes Terry, I'll marry you!

Terry smiled put the ring on her finger; it was a green rock like her eyes. Then he stood up and they hugged and kissed. The children hugged them and kissed them, they all had a group hug, they were happy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tomorrow if you want...**_

_**Chapter 7  
"A bump in the road"**_

Richard Grandchester and his wife were on a cruise for several days. His wife had surprised him with tickets the day before. It was a way for her to keep her husband away from her son's business, while Terry arranges things with Candy.

So Susanna Marlowe was calling Terry's father and she only got his voice mail. She left a ton of messages until the voice mail was full. She learned from her father that Richard Grandchester was on a cruise with his wife for a several days… She had no choice but to wait.

Terry was practically leaving with his new found family. He would go there after work, have dinner with them, help them with homework, pick them up at their practice, go see games with them, even when Candy would be working nights. Candy wasn't worried about the children, with Terry there to help.

Candy was thinking about telling Terry what his father has done. But Terry's attitude made her hesitate. He was so proud of his parents.

\- They are going to be so happy to have grandchildren! He said

\- What about your father? He got you engaged to Susanna…

\- When my father finds out you had his grandchildren, he's going to be urging us to get married! You'll see.  
_  
"I should be so lucky!" thought Candy._

\- Are you sure about that?

\- Don't worry honey; it's going to be fine…

\- He's not going to be angry at me for keeping this from you?

\- He's going to forget about that when he sees the children…

\- I hope you're right, Terry

Candy didn't want to burst Terry's bubble about her father. Maybe Richard Grandchester is going to be happy to have grandchildren by Candy, in that case, she won't have to tell Terry about his father's attempt to buy her out and that he was the reason she dumped him that summer…

Annie was helping Candy with the wedding preparations.

\- Annie, I can hire a wedding planner…

\- Don't you dare! Said Annie, this is my dream come true, finding you a dress for your wedding! My kind of thing!

\- All right. Terry gave me a blank cheque, you fill it out with amount you think we're going to need for everything

\- A blank cheque? Said Annie smiling, wonderful! I love your man!

Candy burst out laughing. She was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

The children were ecstatic. They had told their friends, their teachers, that their parents were back together and getting married. Most of their friends had seen Terry at practice or at their games.

Cassie was especially proud, because her dad turned out to be the most handsome dad of them all and the youngest too. Her friends would tell her.

\- Oh my God! Your dad is so sexy! Said

\- He's so handsome! Said another

\- He's to die for! Said a third

\- That's how your brother is going to look when he gets older! Said the first one, I think I'm going to look at your brother with new eyes…

\- Oh my God! Said Cassie, after seeing my dad, now you realise how hot is my brother? You guys are ridiculous!

The children had a basketball tournament in Boston for three days a few days later. Terry was there with Candy while they were packing their stuff. Terry was a little worried.

\- Are you sure you're going to be all right? The hotel is up to standards? Asked Terry

\- I don't think it's going to be a luxury hotel, but it's going to be fine, don't worry, said Cassie

\- I can't help but worry, said Terry, now I know how my parents felt when I went on trips with the school , said Terry

\- Terry, this is all new to you, you'll get used to it, said Candy smiling

\- We're ready, said Cassie

\- All right, let's go and drop you off at your school, said Terry

They all went together as a family, they got to school and all the other students were with their parents. The twins really felt good to have both their parents there for them for the first time, they felt proud and like all the other children. When they finally got on the bus to leave. Terry felt worried again. They went back to Candy's house.

\- Maybe I should go, said Terry

\- Can I come and see your apartment? Said Candy

\- Are you working tomorrow?

\- This is my week end off, said Candy

\- What if one of your patients need you?

\- They can beep me, but I have colleagues who can stand in for me…

\- All right then, come and see my apartment

\- I'll get my bag…

\- You were ready?

\- Of course. The children are gone for the week end, I was planning to be gone for the week end myself…

Terry smiled at her. Candy went to get her bag and they left for Terry's apartment. It was a luxury place in Chicago.

\- Nice, said Candy smiling

\- We can look for a bigger house once we get married

\- Or we can live at my house…

\- Yes, we can, but you're calling it, "your house"…

\- Yes, we can look for "our house" together, when we're married…

\- You want something to eat?

\- Not now… did you and Susanna…?

\- No… I haven't touched Susanna since we made love a few weeks ago…

Candy smiled. They went to sit on the couch, next to each other. He took a remote control and put some music on from the entertainment system.

\- From the moment I saw you, I wanted you back…I came and ask you as a joke if you wanted to make love…

\- And you caught me when I was actually hungry for a man! Said Candy laughing

\- I was surprise to see you so …

\- Horny? Funny because you were actually the only man in this world I would've said yes to, and you were there, I couldn't believe my luck!

\- You're sure you wouldn't have done it with someone else?

\- I didn't want to do it with anybody else… I only wanted you…

\- You had no idea you were going to see me…

\- I would've gone home and taken a cold shower…

\- What a waste…

\- That's how it's been since our break up…there's never been anybody else …

\- For 14 years…?

\- Yep!

\- Oh my God! Why?

\- First I was pregnant… was not really thinking about getting laid…

\- I can picture that…

She put her head on his chest, he put his arms on her breast. He undid her shirt, revealing her bra and he had his hand on her breast, caressing them softly and pinching the nipples.

\- Then I gave birth… the babies had all my time… and there was also school… was still not thinking about getting laid… then they were growing up, I kept thinking: "What if I get a guy who doesn't love my children?". So I hid them from the world… and met my dates at Annie's…

\- What about William, you were really serious about him? Even after we made love again?

\- Well you were engaged and I had no intention of telling you about the twins…

\- You would've told William and married him if he wanted to?

\- He's a good man…

\- A billionaire too!

\- If I wanted a rich guy, I would've stayed with you…

\- You dumped me…

\- I'm so sorry about that, but at the time I thought we were from two different worlds…your family was so rich, I was a poor orphan

\- That wasn't important to me…

\- You were engaged…

\- Yes but…

\- You married her right after our break up…

\- She told me she was pregnant…

\- Let's not talk about that anymore.

\- I agree

\- You want to watch a movie?

Terry pinched her nipples harder. Candy had a moan of pleasure. She turned around and approached her face to his; she was sucking his tongue, while he was taking her shirt and her bra off, she was undoing his shirt taking it off, caressing his muscled chest… Then he undid her pants… she undid his… they were both naked on the couch, kissing passionately. She was caressing his member, she was lying on the couch and Terry came on top of her… They made mad passionate love on the couch. It was intense, it was good, it was fantastic, they were moaning, breathing hard, heavily, they finally screamed their pleasure together when they reached the climax.

Terry fell on her; they were both in sweats, breathless. They stood up and they both went to the bedroom and they continued their lovemaking all night long. They would pause to eat, or watch television together, kissing every time the characters in the movie would kiss… laughing having fun.

They children called them on Candy's cell phone, they were having a blast at their tournament.

On Sunday morning, they were in bed making love, screaming their pleasure; they reached the climax for the umpteenth time since their week end started. They were breathless on the bed cuddling.

\- I love you, he said

\- I love you too, she said

\- What a touching scene! They both heard

They were startled and they turned and looked at the door.

\- Susanna? Said Terry not letting go of Candy, what on earth are you doing here?

\- I came to try and reason with you, she said

\- And you just let yourself in? Can I have my key back? Said Terry upset, now!

Susanna was sulking but she gave Terry the key back and he gave it to Candy.

\- Thank you honey, said Candy smiling

\- You're welcome

And they kissed in front of Susanna.

\- Now can you let yourself out? Said Terry

\- I came to talk to you, Terry

\- I have nothing to say to you

\- Please, Terry, I came all the way from New York…

\- That's not my problem. We're over, Susanna!

Terry's cell phone rang and he let go of Candy and answered.

\- Hello? Dad? Just a minute…

He put his hand on the cell phone and told Candy.

\- Honey, I have to take this…

\- Go ahead, said Candy

Terry kissed her on the lips.

\- I'll be right back…

He got out of bed, buck naked, picked up some boxes on the floor and left the room. Susanna was alone with Candy.

\- You do know he's with you only for the children

\- That's a good reason for me…

\- He was supposed to marry me! You had to come and ruin it!

\- I didn't tell him anything, he found out on his own…

\- After you played the mysterious girl!

\- Miss Marlowe, would you mind getting out of the room …? Why don't you follow Terry to the living room, he's the one you came to see, not me…

\- You think making love to him is a guarantee?

\- I know you enjoyed watching us, said Candy, you're pathetic!

Susanna became bright as red. She indeed watched Terry making love to Candy, wishing she was Candy and cursing them at the same time. She left the room. Candy put on a robe and went to the bathroom to freshen up and then she went to the living room She found Susanna talking to Terry.

\- Leave, Susanna, said Terry and don't come back, I love Candy…

\- You love her…? Said Susanna, Terry please

\- I don't understand why you're insisting…

\- Maybe the merger between your two companies is vital for her…, said Candy

\- I don't care about that, said Terry, get out Susanna…

Susanna finally left the apartment and Candy locked the door. She turned around and found Terry close to her.

\- I'm sorry for the interruption, he said with a sensual voice

She put her hands around his neck, taking his lips.

\- It's ok baby, you'll make it up to me…

He starting kissing her neck, she was laughing. She felt him active again. He pushed her against the door…she took his boxers down. He carried her and penetrated her against the door, she was moaning and enjoying it… Susanna on the other side who was pathetically curious, heard them against the door…

"They're like a couple of rabbits! Oh Terry, I'm going to miss your lovemaking, you're the best love I've ever had…"She thought sadly walking to the elevators.

Candy and Terry screamed again and again. Breathless

\- Oh my God! Said Candy we're a couple of perverts!

\- You've got 14 years of celibacy to make up for…

\- I know, with a lover like you, I'm going to catch up pretty fast

They had breakfast, they made love again. Then they decided to go to Candy's place and wait until it was time to go pick up the children. So they cooked dinner together.

They went to the living room when they were done and even after 2 days of lovemaking, they still where all over each other, they couldn't get enough of themselves. They went to take a shower together… it took them an hour. They got ready to go get the children and their drop off point in school. The twins were glad to see them. They all hugged and laughed together. They went back home and they had dinner together. The kids couldn't stop talking about their games.

\- What did you guys do over the week end?

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- We spend the week end together, said Candy

\- Did you have sex? Asked Cassie

\- Cassandra! Said Candy outraged

\- That would be a "yes", said JT

\- James Terrence! Said Terry

\- It's ok, my friend Holly's parents have sex too…, they sleep in the same room…

\- We are not having this conversation! Said Candy

\- I agree with your mom, said Terry

\- Fine, said Cassie smiling looking at her brother, we're glad you two are having sex!

\- Would you stop it ! Said Candy, eat your dinner!

The twins ate their dinner, changing their conversation. Their parents were "together, together" and they were in seventh heaven.

They spent some time in the living room watching a movie and talking then the kids went to bed. Candy and Terry stayed in the living room. Terry left very late after making love one more time to his beloved.

The wedding preparations were going fine. Annie was having a blast with Candy looking for the perfect wedding dress.

\- Candy, make up your mind…

\- Annie, I intend to do this one time, I need the perfect dress…

\- All right, princess, said Annie laughing, let's continue!

The wedding was going to be in a couple of weeks and Terry had a business trip abroad. He was in bed with Candy at his apartment.

\- How long is your trip?

\- One week, I'll be there the week before the wedding

\- Oh… I'm going to miss you…

\- I wish you could come with me…

\- Me too, but I got the wedding preparations and the free clinic, and so much more

\- I know…

\- When are you leaving?

\- On Tuesday…

\- I'll take you to the airport…

\- All right…

On the Sunday morning, before the week he was going away, Terry got a surprise visit.

\- Father! He said hugging him

\- Terrence…

\- When did you come back from your cruise?

\- Last night…

\- And you already left mom alone?

\- Well, I got messages from Susanna

\- What did she tell you?

\- Nothing just to come and see you…

Richard was looking around Terry's apartment, he saw the picture of him and the twins… he became pale as a ghost.

\- Who are these children?

\- They're mine….

\- Yours? How come I've never heard of them?

\- Because I just found out not too long ago…

\- Two?

\- Twins…

\- Twins? Who's their mother?

\- Candice White…

Richard looked at his son stunned.

\- That white trash?

\- Don't call her that! That's the mother of my children and the woman I love!

\- Terrence…take the children

\- NO! I'm marrying her…

\- Marry… no don't ...

\- Why not?

\- She's not good enough…

\- Why because we don't know who her parents are?

\- We've got royal blood in our family

\- Like I give a damn…

\- Terrence…

\- Father, I'm marrying Candy… I love her

\- Love… Oh Terrence!

\- What?

\- I didn't want to tell you this… she came to me in Florida, telling me she was pregnant and that she needed money to have an abortion…

\- WHAT?

\- She didn't tell you about our little deal?

\- What little deal?

\- She said she wanted to study, that she couldn't take care of a baby…I gave her money to get rid of the child…

\- Why didn't she come to me?

\- She had no intentions to come to you, she just wanted money… at first I refused, then she said she was going to go to you…and tell you, that you loved her so much you would marry her… and pay for her school…so I told her, I'll pay for her school, if she kept silent, got rid of the baby…and she agreed.

\- That's a lie! Said Terry upset, you're lying!

\- Where's your computer?

\- In my bedroom…

Richard walked to Terry's bedroom and got on his computer, he was there for about 10 minutes when he came back with some printed papers and he gave them to Terry.

\- What is this? He asked angry

\- Read…

Terry looked at the papers. It was a series of cheques made out to Candy White for thousands of dollars every month for the duration of her medical studies.

\- No, said Terry, she told me she got a scholarship…

\- I was her scholarship, Terrence!

\- No! Said Terry upset

\- You've got the proof in front of you… even if I wanted to manufacture them, how could I do that in 10 minutes? Open your eyes Terrence! She lied to you and kept you from your children for years!

\- You gave her money to get an abortion!

\- It's a free world, she told me she wanted to get rid of her pregnancy… she blackmailed me into making me pay for her med school… I guess the extra money I was giving her help her babies…

\- My girlfriend at the time, comes and tells you she was pregnant and you give her money for an abortion? Dad! How could you do this to me? To your grandchild?

\- I'm not proud of what I did…, but I was ready to do anything to keep that white trash out of our family!

\- I love her, dad…

\- She lied to you…

\- She didn't tell me about the children, I found out on my own…

\- Why is that? Because she knew she took my money…

\- I love her, said Terry, I love my children…

\- Then take the children…

\- No! I want them all…

\- You still want to be with her?

\- I have to talk to her…

\- Terry, think… she's a liar…

\- She's the mother of my children! I'm not dumping her!

Richard looked at his son. He was madly in love with Candy… the last time he managed to get Elizabeth to fake a pregnancy to stop Terry from going after Candy… This time it's going to be harder to keep him away from Candy with teenage twins…

\- Terrence think about what I said. Susanna is ready to raise those kids as hers…

\- There's no way I'm marrying Susanna, I don't care if Candy was a drug dealer… I love her…can you leave me alone now?

\- Terrence…

\- Leave dad! Please…

Richard left his son alone. Terry was devastated. Candy took money from his father? Candy wanted to get rid of the children? No… there's got to be a mistake somewhere…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tomorrow if you want...**_

_**Chapter 8  
"Trouble in Paradise"**_

On that Sunday, Candy had to work exceptionally and she also agreed because she knew Terry was coming to stay with the children. She was helping a woman give birth to her baby, and it was a bit difficult and the little girl came into the world, screaming her lungs out. She was happy it was a girl. Baby girls are stronger than baby boys as strange as that sounds.

Candy had another patient originally from Africa. She had been in labour forever, for 2 days according to her and she was refusing to have a c-section, as a matter of fact, nothing was showing that the baby was in any danger, everything was fine, but the baby will not come out. She was crying without tears and talking to Candy.

\- Dr. Candy, I can't take it anymore… I'm going to die…, said the woman named Louya.

\- You're not going to die…, said Candy.

\- Yes I am… it's a sort of curse…

\- Curse?

\- Yes, in my husband's area, I'm not from there, so I thought I wouldn't be affected… but…

\- What are you talking about?

\- When a married woman has trouble giving birth, it means she did something, with another man...

\- Oh…

\- I didn't cheat on my husband…

\- So you're fine.

\- No, I must've done something else…and I don't know what!

\- Well your mother in law is out there, can't she help?

\- She hates me! She'd rather I die.

\- Don't say that…

\- It's the true! She was against our marriage, that's why she did all the ritual to trap me!

\- But you didn't cheat…

\- I must've done something…

\- Let me talk to your mother in law…

\- I don't think that's going to help…

\- Let me try, said Candy leaving the room , you hang in there, I'll be right back…

Candy walked to the hallway and she saw Louya's husband, he was tall not too dark and very handsome. A woman was sitting my his side. She looked older, but was not wrinkled and she was very elegant. The man stood up when he saw Candy.

\- Doctor Candy, can I see my wife…?

\- Yes, you can, she's just very cranky…, said Candy.

\- Thank you…

The young man went to see his wife. And Candy sat next to the mother in law.

\- Hello, said Candy.

\- Hi, said the woman with a strong accent.

\- You know what's happening, right?

\- What are you talking about?

\- She told me about your beliefs and your rituals…

\- Really? And you believe her…?

\- I've seen a lot of things in this job not to believe in a greater force, good or evil.

\- You're a doctor, a scientific.

\- I'm also a woman, who wants to save lives, not just bring babies in the world…

\- I told my son she was a tramp! He refused to believe me!

\- She said she didn't cheat…

\- She would've had her baby if she hadn't cheat…

\- She thinks she's going to die, she's telling the truth…

\- That's not my problem…

\- Everybody makes mistakes… would you want your daughter to be in that situation and no one to help her…? You're a mother, you want to let the mother of your grandchild die? Your son loves her…

The woman remained silent for a while. Candy was discouraged. She stood up to go back to her patient. When she heard:

\- Ask her if she took money from former lovers and bought food and cooked it for her husband…

\- What? Said Candy turning around.

\- You heard me…

\- All right, said Candy.

It didn't make much sense to her but a woman's life was at stake, at that point, she was willing to do anything to save her life. She met another doctor on call who wanted to perform a c-section on Louya.

\- We need to save the baby, he told Candy.

\- The baby is not in distress, but mother is…

\- The more reason to do it…

\- She's my patient, I make the decision.

\- You're not thinking rationally, Candy.

\- Let me try one more thing, if it doesn't work, we'll operate, ok?

\- Fine! I've got other patients to see…

Candy had a sigh of relief and she rushed to Louya's the room. Louya was getting weaker…

\- I have to examine her, said Candy to the husband, can you wait outside for a while?

\- Sure, said the husband kissing his wife on the forehead.

Candy waited until the husband was gone… and she turned to Louya.

\- I talked to your mother in law…

\- What did she said? Asked Louya weakly.

\- She told me to ask you if you took money from your former lovers and buy food for your husband…

\- Well my former boyfriend gave me a wedding present, it was money and yes I put it in my budget and I bought groceries for my husband…

As soon as she was done saying that, Louya screamed in pain.

\- What's wrong? Said Candy.

\- The baby, she said, I thing it's coming…

Candy looked at her and she smiled.

\- Yes, It's crowning… wait for the next contraction and push… she's coming fast…

\- My husband…, said Louya.

A nurse came in…

\- Call her husband! Said Candy.

\- Ok, ! Said the nurse.

The husband was there 30 seconds later and he held his wife's hand and she squished it, she screamed and a crying baby was heard.

\- It's a girl! Said Candy smiling.

\- You did it honey, said the husband.

Louya wanted one thing, to sleep. Candy examined her, and she was in perfect shape, the baby was fine too.

\- Let me tell my mom to come and see her namesake, said the husband.

\- There's no way you're giving your mother's name to my baby! Said Louya.

\- Honey, come on…

\- I don't care about your traditions! This is my baby!

\- It's my baby too…

\- I almost died and she was willing to let me die! Without Doctor Candy, I would've died.

\- What do you mean?

Louya told her husband what happened, he was speechless.

\- I'm sorry, I should've told you the truth, that money was not from my savings…

The husband remained silent and left the room.

\- My marriage may be over, said Louya, because I kept something from him…

Candy thought about what she hadn't told Terry about his father…

\- Her name is Candice, said Louya, you saved my life… thank you doctor…

\- That's my job…

\- You went way over your job description, believing in those crazy curses and it saved my life…

\- I have to say, I was stunned to see you ready to pop a second after your confession…

\- Not more stunned than I was… I've heard stories, I never thought it would happen to me!

\- Thanks for the name…, said Candy smiling, but I don't want you at odds with your mother in law…

\- I'll give her the African name, but there is no way I'm calling my daughter Adolphine!

They burst out laughing. Candy left her to go see other patients and she went to sit and write her report. She had a book where she would write the "miracle" births, this one definitely qualified. She had to tell Terry about his father before the wedding, even before his trip on Tuesday… She will go and see him the next day at his apartment. She worked until morning, and when back home to sleep. The kids went to school and Terry had already left.

She woke up late afternoon and the kids were at their friends for the evening. She took a shower got dressed. She made sure there was food for the children in the oven and she left. She got to Terry's apartment and she let herself in.

Terry was in the living room with lots of papers on the coffee table.

\- Hello? She said.

Terry raised his head and looked at her.

\- Honey? Said Candy, hi!

\- Hi, he said coldly.

\- Are you all right?

\- I'm fine… just a little tired.

\- Did you have a good day with the twins?

\- Always, he said.

\- Good! I had the craziest day at the hospital! A patient called her baby "Candice" in my honour…

\- Nice, said Terry.

\- I have something to tell you Terry…

\- Oh…

\- Yes… yesterday, what happened with my patient made me think, there's something I haven't told you…

\- What?

\- It's about your father…

Terry's heart jumped.

\- My father?

\- Yes, he called me to speak to me…

\- When?

\- In Florida…he tried to buy me off.

\- Did he?

\- Yes, he told me to break up with you or he will make sure I'm not admitted to any medical school and that he would get my scholarship cancelled…

\- Why didn't you come to me?

\- He was threatening to ruin my future and telling me you were just playing with me, to stop making plans, that you were engaged…

\- Oh…

\- You hadn't told me that, I felt like my heart was ripped apart…he said I was an orphan, not worthy of you, I tried to tell him that I was going to become a doctor, worthy of you , but he didn't care, I'm not the one he chose for you… I didn't want to create problems so I decided to break up with you…he offered me money to leave you alone, and I refused…

Terry was looking at her. He had proof that Candy cashed cheques from one of his father's company, regularly during her school years. Candy was lying to him?

\- I never slept with Bailey, it was a ploy to discourage you, your father was in on it… it was like he predicted how you were going to fight for me, she said sadly.

\- I was a fool…

\- No, you loved me…and I loved you too. It killed me to hurt you like that Terry…

\- Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me when we reunited?

\- Because you were talking about your father with so much pride, so much joy…I didn't want to ruin that… but then I said to myself it was better to tell you the truth before you hear it from your father

\- I'm afraid you're a day late and a dollar short…

\- Oh no! Said Candy horrified, did his version matched mine?

\- Not even close!

\- What did he tell you?

\- That you went to him and asked him for money for an abortion.

\- WHAT? That's a lie!

\- And you asked him for money for school, or you would've told me and I , the fool in love, would've married you…

\- That's not true! I never took a cent of your father's money!

\- He had proofs….

\- Of what? Said Candy surprised, it never happened!

Candy looked at the papers on the coffee table and Terry gave her some to read… She had her eyes wide open.

\- That's not possible! She said.

\- That's not your signature?

\- Yes, but…oh my God, he tricked me!

\- What?

\- He had all the bases covered! He's good, he's really good!

\- You took money from my father, and your blaming him?

\- He tricked me!

\- That's a good one…

\- I'm not lying Terry.

\- It's not like you haven't lied to me before…

\- Terry…I know I've lied to you before, but I was forced to…your father would've cut you off…

\- So you took the money without me….

\- You make me sound like some money grabbing careless bitch!

\- If the shoe fits…

\- I know you're hurt, I'm sorry for lying to you, all those years ago…I had nothing, I had to think about my future…

\- So your schooling was more important than me…?

\- That's not fair! You had your future all ready! Going to Harvard! I was admitted to Chicago U, with no money! No financial aid!

\- So my father's money was perfect for you… at least it was good for something…

\- It was a scholarship…

\- Stop lying Candy…

\- I swear to you… I told you how lucky I was with it. There was so much money, so many advantages… I should've known it was too good to be true! It was a trap from your father and I fell right into it! He wanted to make sure we stay apart

\- I'd like to be alone, please

\- Terry, I love you. I'll leave you alone. Please, don't let your father keep us apart, the children need you… now that they've met you, they're so happy we're going to be a family… finally.

Candy took her stuff and left and she was crying on her way back home. Richard Grandchester was evil, he made sure she and Terry would never end up together. She was praying Terry doesn't sue for custody, that would be the end of her world…

Terry talked to his mother on the phone.

\- Was your father in Chicago?

\- Yes…

\- Damn it! How much damage did he cause?

\- He practically ruined everything…

\- Start talking…

Terry told his mother everything. Eleonor was stunned to learn that she was the grandmother of twins teens. When Terry was done, she told him;

\- Honey, I'm so sorry…I wish I'd stopped him from coming there…

\- Well he would've come here eventually for the wedding.

\- Getting that bombshell on your wedding day would've been a disaster.

\- Gee you think?

\- Terry, I'm sorry. I wish I knew what your father was doing, I know he didn't like seeing you so tight with Candy. All your other conquests only lasted for a few days, with her you seemed to have found your soul mate. I've never seen you so happy with a girl… you were in love and your father hated it… I saw him talk to Candy. He wanted to make sure she doesn't contact you after the summer… there too, he took precautions so you would be dumped for good…

\- Which version of the story should I believe?

\- I can't tell you who to believe, you'll have to make that decision on your own… can I have Candy's number?

\- Why?

\- I want to see my grandchildren…

\- Oh… sure…

He gave her Candy's number.

\- Thank you. So you're going on your trip?

\- Yes, I need to…

\- You need some time to think…

\- I'm going to be out of reach for a while

\- All right, what about the wedding…?

\- I don't know yet mom…

\- Ok, honey. Hang in there and follow your heart…

\- Thanks mom…

Terry hung up the phone and he was still thinking. Candy, his father… He had suffered because of the decision they both made… He called his children to say good bye. He didn't ask to speak to Candy who was hurt.

\- Mom, why didn't dad ask for you?

\- I already talked to him, said Candy

\- Something is wrong, said JT

\- Nothing for you two to worry about…

\- Oh mom, you are still going to get married are you?

\- I don't know, said Candy, we'll know when he comes back from his trip…

Both kids hugged their mother.

The next day, Candy got a phone call from Eleonor Grandchester.

\- Candy? You remember me?

\- Of course, Terry's mother.

\- Terry told me the good news…I would like to meet my grandchildren.

\- Of course, anytime, said Candy.

\- I know they're in school now…

\- You can come for dinner tonight, and meet them.

\- That would be perfect, what's your address?

Candy gave her the address and ended the call. That evening, the children were surprised by their grandmother's presence.

\- Oh my God! Said Eleonor, they look so much like Terrence and Kayla!

\- That's what dad said, said Cassie smiling, you're the owner of a cosmetic company.

\- Don't get any ideas, said Candy, no make up until 15!

\- I know, mom, what about creams and perfumes?

\- That you can do, said Candy.

\- Great! Said Eleonor, because I brought lots of samples for my new granddaughter and her mommy!

\- Oh thank you Grandma!

\- Thank you , said Candy smiling.

\- I suppose there's nothing for me there , said JT

\- I have a man's line, said Eleonor smiling giving him a small bag.

\- Thank you Grandma!

They all had fun with the soaps, creams, shampoos, perfume. Candy forgot about her problems for a while. They spent a nice evening with Eleonor.

The next day, Candy was at the hospital when some courier gave Candy an envelope, saying Terrence Grandchester was suing her for the custody of her children. She almost fell, Michael caught her just in time.

\- Candy? What's wrong?

\- Nothing, said Candy hyperventilating.

\- You want a glass of water?

\- I'm going to go to my office, I'll be fine… can you take my patients?

\- Of course, take care.

\- Thanks Michael…

Candy went to her office. It was like she was in a very bad dream. She looked for the paper William had given her and called the lawyer.

\- Archibald Cornwell?

\- Hello, I'm a friend of William Andrew, he gave me your number in case I needed a lawyer…

\- My Uncle William? All right, what can I do for you?

\- I need a lawyer a very good one…

\- Then you came to the right place…when can we meet? I have to be in court in an hour.

\- I'm still at work, why don't we meet after hours at my place?

\- All right, where do you live?

Candy gave him her address. The twins are going to be at their basketball practice, they were going to be alone. Candy wondered how she managed to finish her shift that day.

When she was about to leave the hospital, she met Annie and Bianca Ann in her car seat.

\- Candy! Thank God I caught you, can you look after Bianca Ann for the evening?

\- Of course, sweetie, where are you going?

\- I got this meeting, very important for my future...

\- For your boutique?

\- Yes…

\- All right, go in peace.

\- Are you ok? You sound weird…

\- I'll tell you when you come back, go to your meeting…

\- Thanks honey. I'll see you later.

\- Good luck!

\- Thanks, said Annie running out of there.

Candy took Bianca Ann.

\- Well pretty one, looks like it's only the two of us…

Candy went back to her house, thinking. Why would Terry do that to her? He promised he wouldn't sue her for custody, but that was before his father poisoned his mind against her. She changed Bianca Ann and fed her. The lawyer arrived and found her with the baby in her arm. He had long hair, he was very elegant and charming.

\- Good evening I'm Archibald Cornwell.

\- Good evening Candice White and this is Bianca Ann…

\- Well hello there! Said Archie smiling, you are cute as a button!

The baby was smiling and giggling.

\- Let's go to the living room, said Candy and discuss my case

\- All right…

They got to the living room.

\- Would you like something to drink? Said Candy.

\- A cup of tea please.

\- All right. Bianca Ann, would you stay in your chair for a moment?

\- I can take her, said Archie

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, I'm sure…

She gave him baby and she went to make some tea. She came back with some tea and she found Archibald playing with Bianca Ann…

\- You really like her! Do you have children?

\- No, said Archibald, but I plan to have some when I get married…

Candy served him some tea, while explaining her problem to him.

\- Did you try talking to him first? It would be better to settle this out of court…

\- I haven't seen him since our big fallout…

\- Maybe you should try to reason with him.

\- I will when he comes back…

\- But in the mean time, We're going to prepare ourselves for court.

\- Thank you so much…

\- The Grandchester Empire is pretty big…

\- We have a big battle ahead of us…

\- We're not afraid of them, isn't that right Bianca Ann? He said smiling to her.

The baby was laughing.

\- You are so beautiful! He said laughing.

They heard some noise at the door.

\- Oh, the kids are back, said Candy.

\- I'd like to meet them…

\- Fine…

But footsteps where heard and …

\- Oh my God! Said Annie's voice.

\- Annie! Said Archibald.

\- What are you doing with my baby?!

\- Your baby? He said stunned.

\- Yes!

\- Oh my God Annie! You had our baby and you didn't tell me?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tomorrow if you want...**_

_**Chapter 9  
"The Trial"**_

\- Did I miss something? Said Candy astonished, Annie? He's your one night stand?

\- Yes! What the hell he's he doing here?

\- He's the lawyer William recommended me; he's his nephew!

\- Oh my God! Said Annie

\- Small world, said Archibald, how could you not tell me?

\- Tell you what? Said Annie

\- That you had our baby!

\- You're pretty arrogant to assume that the child I had is yours…

\- She looks like me…

\- He's got a point, said Candy, I thought something was odd with him, but I couldn't put my finger on it!

\- Thanks Candy! Said Annie

\- If you had told me his name, I would've looked for another lawyer!

\- No no said Annie , he's the best and you deserve the best! Wait a minute, why do you need a lawyer again?

\- Terry is suing me for custody of the twins…

\- What? Said Annie, not Terry, he loves you too much!

\- We had a big fallout…

\- Why? Did you tell him about his dad?

\- Yes, only his dad beat me to it…

\- And he gave his own version of the fact…

\- And you won't believe how different it was from mine!

Candy told Annie everything.

\- The scholarship was his father paying you off without you knowing? Well he took care of his grandchildren without knowing… I think it's cool!

\- Annie!

\- What? All this time we thought we were alone, but in fact the Grandchesters took care of their children! Don't feel guilty…you earned it if you ask me…you raised their children…

\- Terry thinks I betrayed him by taking his father's money!

\- He's just in shock he's going to cool down and come back to you… you're his family.

\- He's suing me…

\- I don't believe that…, Terry is on a business trip...

\- Oh Annie!

\- Tell me you don't believe the same thing… Terry loves you and the children; he's not suing you…

\- Richard….

\- Is trying to create more problems between you and Terry… don't give up on him, Candy. He stayed with his wife after he found out she lied to him…

\- He was married to her…

\- You've got his children…

\- Thanks Annie., said Candy hugging her, I needed to hear that.

\- You're amazing Annie, said Archibald still with his daughter in his arms.

Annie looked at him and had a sigh.

\- Archibald, I'm fine with Bianca Ann, I'm going to open my boutique soon…

\- She's my daughter…

\- Yes, she is, but…

\- I felt attracted to her right away…I want her in my life.

\- What we shared was amazing, said Annie.

\- You were a virgin, Annie, said Archibald.

Annie became bright as red.

\- Well, you've got your life, I've got mine…, said Annie, I'm surprised you're not married.

\- Penelope and I are no more…

\- Really why?

\- Well I went to this fashion show and I saw this girl and I said to myself, that I wanted her… and I got her… I cheated on my fiancée, which meant I wasn't that much into her…

\- That's not what you told me in the morning…

\- I was guilt ridden…I cheated on Penelope with you…

\- You came after me…

\- I know that… but if I regretted it that morning, I'm glad we did it now! He said looking at Bianca Ann with love.

\- Archie, you told me the next morning that it was a mistake, you were sorry, because I was a virgin… when I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy and sad at the same time… thank God for my sister Candy…she was there for me and she kept me going…

\- "Bianca" is for "White" right?

\- She's the godmother.

\- That's nice, said Archie smiling.

\- What do you want, Archie?

\- I want our baby, I want you…

\- You want us, how?

\- I want to marry you, and be the legal father of Bianca Ann…

\- Your name is on the birth certificate, said Annie

\- Thank you! Said Archie smiling

\- I have plans, my boutique…

\- You know how much I love fashion.

\- Fashion is the reason we met…

\- I'm going to help you with the legal stuff, if you don't mind…

\- Archie…, said Annie hesitating.

Candy who was still in the room thought she could say something.

\- Annie, for the love of God! The father of your baby wants to marry you! Sorry, let me go to the kitchen and get the table ready for the children…

Candy left the room. Annie was looking down.

\- Why are you hesitating?

\- I was a virgin, because up until now, I hadn't found the man I wanted, until I met you, I knew I wanted you… but I was just a one night stand for you… and I accepted that…I had your baby… you found out and now you want to marry me…

\- You want to know why I didn't come to look for you?

\- Yes…

\- Well first of all, you disappeared… I didn't have your last name… and when I broke up with Penelope, I wanted to take some time off to do some soul searching… Candy called me; I came, saw Bianca Ann and I fell in love with her right away… I was drawn to her…

\- The voice of blood…

\- Yes, the voice of blood…My whole life was traced and one night with you, I wasn't sure of anything anymore… not sure of my feelings for Penelope… I couldn't get you out of my head!

\- What are you saying?

\- I'm saying, when the time would've come, I wanted to hire a PI to look for you and tell you that I've spent the past year thinking about you… I love you…

\- Oh Archie, you don't have to do this… I can raise my daughter alone…

\- You don't have to be alone, I'm here now…

She looked at him; he was everything she wanted and so much more. She lost her head with him and now he was there…

\- All right, said Annie, what do you want?

\- I want to see this little angel everyday, he said kissing Bianca Ann on the cheek, and I want to see her mommy everyday! I had a dream and you just made it come true with Bianca Ann, I found my family… thank you… you were one step ahead of me!

He hugged her and they both laughed, he still had Bianca Ann in his arms. Candy arrived.

\- Finally! You made up. Give me my goddaughter; I don't want her to be traumatised by you two…

They all burst out laughing. Candy took the baby and she went upstairs.

\- Bye angel, said Archie, I'm already miss you…

\- Oh my God! Said Annie smiling.

He leaned and kissed her on the lips.

\- Will you marry me? Said Archie.

\- Yes, said Annie, I'll marry you…

\- Yes!

\- But I want to continue working.

\- You do whatever you like…, he said smiling.

Candy came back an hour later, the lovebirds where still smooching.

\- Sorry to bother you, the kids are late, they're coming now, we need to finish our meeting Archibald…

\- Yes, sorry…, said Archie.

\- It's ok…

Candy finished her meeting with Archie, who left with Annie and the baby before the twins got home.

The twins arrived and they went straight to the kitchen to eat.

\- Mom? Did dad call? Said JT

\- Well, he's really busy, said Candy.

\- He'll be back in a few days, said Cassie.

_"I hope so", thought Candy_

While the children were eating; Candy called Eleonor.

\- Hi Candy! How are you?

\- Not too good… have you talked to Terry?

\- No, he's in seclusion probably to think things through

\- Oh…

\- He always does that before he makes a big decision, he disappeared for days once, and he came back and divorced Elizabeth…

\- Oh…

\- Do you need him?

\- I got served with papers; he's suing me for custody…

\- Impossible!

\- I got the papers…

\- Candy, he would never sue for custody, especially when he's so confused and thinking things through…

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, I know my son. He never makes major decisions when he's confused … taking the children away from you… I don't think he's going to do that…

\- So who did this?

\- Do you even have to ask? My dear husband!

\- What does he have against me?

\- I don't know, but he just wants to ruin things with you and Terry…

\- That's one of the reasons I agreed to brake up with Terry…

\- You couldn't stand to be treated like dirt by my dear husband… I'm so sorry…listen, if you love my son, hang in there, he's going to be back soon…

\- Thanks Eleonor.

When Eleonor hung up the phone, she went to see her husband in the bedroom.

\- What did you do?

\- What?

\- Did you send custody papers to Candy?

\- Well I want my grand kids…

\- They're Terry's children! You have no rights!

\- We don't need their mother in our family…

\- And I don't need you in my bed, said Eleonor taking her stuff.

\- Nellie, come on!

Eleonor left the room and spent the night in the guest's room. 

Candy was hoping Terry would come back in the following days, but he didn't. The trial date was getting closer. Archie was reassuring her.

\- What if he didn't file those papers?

\- Well he will have to come and say it to the judge…

\- His father is a monster… oh Terry where are you? Said Candy with tears in her eyes

\- It's going to be fine, no judged is going to take the children from you to give them to their grandfather…

\- The thing is, I don't mind them seeing their grandparents… they can see them whenever they want , why sue for custody?

Candy kept hoping Terry would show up until the trial date. They were in court, Candy was trying to stay calm. The trial started. Richard was there with his lawyer, without Terry… Candy was relieved… which meant Terry was not back yet… 

Terry was on his way to the court house. Rushing… he remembered the message he got from his mother on his cell phone:

_"Terry! Terrence Grandchester! Where the hell are you? Get your ass over here! Your father is suing Candy for custody of the twins! Where are you? Come and save your family, before your father destroys it for good! I can't believe you even need to think! Candy told you the truth, she had no idea your father was behind that scholarship! That girl is honest; she left you because of your father…after he humiliated her and called her names… anyway, come and save your family, Terry… I beg you, if you still love Candy, and I know you do …."_

\- What the hell is going on? Said Terry, I can't stay away for a day without my father ruining my life? How come I never saw that side of him? Talk about a wake up call!

That's how he jumped on the first plane for Chicago and he was now rushing to the court house. 

Candy heard the petition against her. Even though he wasn't there in person, but represented by his father and his lawyer; Terrence Grandchester was seeking custody of the minors; James Terrence Grandchester and Cassandra Eleonor Grandchester. The reason being; that the mother never told him or his family about the pregnancy or the birth of the child.

\- Objection! Said Archie, that's not accurate… Miss White sent a letter to inform the father of her children that she had gave birth to them…

\- Do you have any proof? Said the judge

\- Yes, said Archie, here is the letter she sent 14 years ago which was returned to her without being opened… It contained a letter explaining she was pregnant and that she had twins and a picture of my client at the hospital holding the twins as babies…

Richard Grandchester was stunned. He remembered the letter, he remember how he put "unknown, return to sender", when he saw Candy's name on the envelope.

The judge looked at the envelope and gave it back to Archie. When it was Archie's turn to talk,

\- My client became pregnant after spending the summer with Terrence Grandchester and they parted after the summer. If the twins father didn't know about the pregnancy, Richard Grandchester knew about it and he even sent monthly cheques to my client to care for the children and for her schooling…

\- Objection! Said Richard's lawyer, my client didn't know about the twins….

\- Your Honour, we have proof that Mr. Richard Grandchester paid Miss White with monthly cheques…, said Archie giving them to the judge

Terry, who was now in the court room, couldn't believe how Archie turned the tables on his father! That was priceless… Richard Grandchester was furious!

A voice was heard.

\- Your Honour!

It was Terry…

\- Who are you? Said the judged and why are you interrupting the court?

\- I'm Terrence Grandchester, the father of the twins.

\- You finally showed up.

\- I want to stop these proceedings immediately…

Candy had a sigh of relief… Terry was there to save the day…

\- You don't want to fight for custody anymore?

\- I think my father misunderstood me… I have no intention of taking the children from Candy, I want to raise them with her…

\- All right, said the judge, case dismissed!

Candy ran to Terry and jumped to his neck.

\- I'm so sorry I doubted you, he said

\- It's ok, she said, you're here now! Oh Terry!

\- I love you, he said

\- I love you, she said

He took her lips on a fiery kiss… When they stopped, they were smiling at each other. Then she remembered Archie.

\- Terry, this is my attorney, Archibald Cornwell, he's William's nephew and Bianca Ann's father…

\- Bianca Ann's father? Said Terry smiling, you don't say! I can see the family resemblance!

\- She's his splitting image! Said Candy smiling.

Terry was smiling and he looked at his father. He walked to him.

\- How could you do this? Said his father.

\- Father, I think you and I need to have a big talk…

\- I just wanted you to have your children, you don't need her…

\- Yes, I do… she makes me feel good, she made me a father and she's the woman I love… I tried with the women you chose for me, it didn't work out…This is the woman I chose from the beginning dad… I love her and I'm going to marry her in a few days… and I'd like for you to be there…

Terry's father didn't respond and left the court house. Terry was sad.

\- I'm sorry honey…

\- I'm not even going to think about everything he did to keep us apart, he was in on the lie with Elizabeth and her pregnancy to keep me from coming after you… but let's just worry about now, and how we're going to live as a family, after we get married… if you still want to marry me…

\- Oh Terry! Said Candy hugging him, I will never lie to you again, my love…I love you, and I'll marry you!

\- I love you, said Terry how are the kids?

\- They're fine, they miss you!

\- I miss them too! I missed you my love…

They kissed again and they heard:

\- Mom, dad!

It was the twins running to them and hugging their father.

\- How did you get here?

\- Grandma brought us!

\- Mom! Said Terry hugging her.

\- Terrence! Thank God you're here… what happened?

\- It's over, said Terry, I told the judge I didn't want to sue…

\- How did your father take it?

\- Not very good…

\- I better go look for him, said Eleonor.

\- All right mom, said Terry, call me when you find him…

\- All right, she said, bye loves…

\- Bye Grandma! Said the twins.

\- Bye Eleonor, said Candy.

Eleonor left the court room. Archie was ready to leave too…

\- I have to go pick up Bianca Ann at daycare…, said Archie.

\- Give her a kiss for us, said Candy.

\- I will, said Archie.

\- You really love her…

\- It's the strangest thing, I didn't know her a month ago, now it's like she's always been there… I don't remember not having her around!

\- I know what you mean, said Terry smiling.

\- It means you two are officially fathers! Said Candy smiling.

Both men smiled and Archie left. Candy and her family went back home. She had asked for a few days off, for the trial and for her wedding, even if she wasn't sure… She wanted to convince Terry that they were a family and they could make it, no matter what!

That evening when the kids were in bed, Candy and Terry were talking.

\- Where did you go?

\- I just needed to think… I went to Florida actually.

\- Oh…

\- Yes, I had to do some soul searching, if you were telling the truth, it meant that my father was lying… ever since I was little, I've looked up to him… he was my hero… he thought me everything, we were very close, I was his favourite… his word was gospel to me… to find out that he had lied to me… that he kept us apart, he prevent me from having a life with the woman I chose… I had to process all that… my father fell from his pedestal… it was hard for me to digest… I'm sorry if I was a little cold, it was not your fault, it was everything that was happening to me, finding you again, then the children, then my father

\- You don't have to apologise… maybe I shouldn't have listened to your father and fight for you… but he intimidated me, by wanted to buy me… and… it turn out he did buy me out… I'm so sorry.

\- You were tricked, don't worry… him taking care of you is nice I think, since you had his grandchildren…

\- That's one way to see it, said Candy.

\- You had the full scholarship of Richard Grandchester…

Terry kissed her. He carried her to her bedroom and closed the door. When he looked around…

\- I think I understand why you never brought any men here…, she said

\- Well the kids for one…

\- They could've left before they wake up…

\- And the shrine I had in this bedroom for the father of my twins…

\- I'll say! Said Terry

There were pictures of him and Candy in Florida on the night stand, a big one behind the bedroom door, another big frame with pictures of different size like a collage…

\- Anyway, there's never been anybody else…

\- William…

\- I was trying to convince myself that I didn't need you and try with someone else…but nothing happened, we only kissed…

\- I saw that, I had to restrain myself not to come and kill him…

\- I'm kind of surprised you didn't…, said Candy, I thought you'd be more jealous…

\- I was…

\- You didn't show it…

\- Well it was a goodbye kiss, I could give him that… since I'm the only man you're going to kiss from now…

\- Now and forever…

\- Now and forever…

They took their clothes off…Terry was licking her bosom as she was sitting on the bed and he was kneeling in front of her, he took her lips, sucking her tongue, then she sucked his, while he was pinching her nipples and she was caressing little Terry whose head was already up… that deep and awesome kiss, made them go crazy ; she felt a fountain coming out of little Candy… she had a moan of pleasure…when he suddenly penetrated her, she was paralysed by a jolt of pleasure for a few seconds and she had a scream…, when he started the coming and going, she was yelling of pleasure, it was intense, very intense, he joined his moans to hers; they were one… and they both reached the climax together, screaming and shaking uncontrollably, savouring the bliss their lovemaking brought them… they were sleeping in the bed together, or they closed their eyes, until the desire came back and they made love again. They made each other happy during the whole night and they fell asleep in the morning, exhausted, but very satisfied. 

_**Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holidng you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be**_

_**Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
Oh, baby**_

_**Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other**_

_**Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love**_

_**Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Oh, until the sun comes up  
Let's make love**_

_**Oh baby, let's make love  
All night long  
All night long  
Let's make love**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tomorrow if you want...**_

_**Chapter 10  
"The wedding"**_

The wedding preparations were taken cared of by Annie. Terry was spending his time with his family. They would go out for dinner as a family, whether it was for junk food, or classy restaurants.

They were in a luxury hotel lobby to go to their table, all dressed up. The children went to powder their nose. Terry was holding Candy by the waist and kissing her neck. Candy was laughing.

\- Terrence? Said a voice, it is you!

Candy and Terry looked at where the voice came from.

\- Agnes? Said Terry

\- You do remember! She said smiling

\- You two ended up together after all, said her husband who was near her

\- Terrence, I thought you married Elizabeth something

\- That did not work out, she was a liar…

\- Well Candy and my husband…, started Agnes

\- If it makes you feel less guilty to believe I've slept with your lousy husband, by all means! Said Candy smiling

The children arrived.

\- Mom, dad, we're ready, said JT

The Baileys looked at the twins stunned.

\- Twins? Said Agnes, how old are they?

\- We're 13, said Cassie

\- 13, said Agnes

\- Yes, said Candy that summer in Florida

\- Let's go kids, said Terry

Terry walked away with the kids. Candy stayed behind.

\- I want to hate you, but I can't forget that without the job you gave me, I would never have met Terry and have my twins. Thank you… but I really hope I never see you again.

Candy walked away and joined her family at their table. Agnes was sulking.

\- Still lusting after your boy toy? Said her husband

\- He's a better than you'll ever be! Said Agnes walking away

Her husband followed her. They were a weird couple… During the whole evening, she was looking at Candy and Terry and the twins…with envy. She should've tried her best to keep Terry in her life instead of ruining everything with her jealousy…

At the Grandchesters' table.

\- Who was that couple? Asked Candy

\- Why did they seem surprised to see us? Asked JT

\- That's the couple I was working for when I met your father in Florida, said Candy

\- Oh…, said the kids

\- Yeah…, said Terry, how ever that summer ended, I'm happy to have met your mother and made you…

\- And we're going to be a family, said Cassie

\- Better late than never, said JT

\- Hear hear! Said Candy and Terry at the same time

Terry's brothers and sisters came to Chicago to meet Candy and the twins. It was great to be part of a big family. Terry was very happy like during that time he had met Candy, but happier since he now had children with her, he had the family he always dreamed about and nothing is going to take that away from him. 

It was a very beautiful day. The sun was shining it was nice outside, a perfect day for a wedding. Candy had been waiting for that day from the moment she met Terry. She wanted to be his wife… She loved him so much. The wedding was supposed to take place in a big villa Annie rented for the occasion with Terry's money. He wanted the best for his bride regardless of the cost.

Candy and Annie were talking it during the preparations.

\- Annie this is too much, said Candy.

\- Hush! Your future hubby can afford it… take advantage!

\- But…

\- Candy, please, would you just shut up and let me work?

\- All right… it's just…

\- The costs… don't worry, I'm sure he has more millions in his account for you guys…

\- Annie…

\- Candy for once, you don't have to do anything, just show up wearing a white dress and marry the man of your dreams…

\- I still think that spending that much money on a wedding…

\- Candy, you know me, and I know you… I promise not to spend ridiculous amount of money on things we can get cheaper… but Terry wants you to have the best Candy, he can give you the best, let him do it…

\- All right…

\- About the dress, do you have any idea of what you want? Do you have a theme?

\- You're going to think I'm nuts, but I love the colour red…

\- And…

\- What if I get married in a red and white dress?

\- That would be very beautiful, to get married in your favourite colour…

\- I'm adding the white because of the wedding, said Candy, otherwise, I wanted red everywhere…

\- A wedding in red? That could be the theme….

\- Red and white and for the flowers, I want roses, white and red roses…

\- All right…what about the bridesmaids dresses?

\- They could be red… I will the only one with a red and white dress, ruby red…

\- You're going to have the wedding of your dreams!

And she did. Candy's dress was red and white. It was mostly red, embroidered with white flowers. Her bouquet was with red and white roses. Her bouquet was made of white and red roses. Here hair was in a nice up do. Annie arrived in her room before the ceremony.

\- I've got a present for you, she said.

\- What?

\- From your future hubby…

Annie gave her a velvet box; she opened to find a diamond and ruby necklace, with matching earrings, bracelet and ring

\- Oh my God! You think they're real?

\- Yep! Said Annie smiling, it's perfect for the wedding.

\- What's in the other box?

\- A tiara …

\- It's beautiful…

\- Don't forget to thank him…

\- Like I can forget that…!

\- This is it Candy, you're getting your dream wedding…

\- Oh Annie, I can't believe this day has finally come… thank you for staying with me, you could've gotten adopted…

\- Not without my sister…, said Annie smiling.

\- You'll get your dream wedding too…

\- Yes… Archie is just wonderful, and he adores Bianca Ann.

\- He was drawn to her from the minute he saw her…

\- So you've got something new with the jewels, something old, that old gold bracelet you got from Sister Maria with the cross on it, something borrowed. Here is a brooch shaped like a rose, made with diamond that Archie gave me, she said pinning it on Candy's dress, and something blue, the garter…

\- Nice, you put some red there too…

\- Of course, said Annie laughing… William wants to walk you to the altar…

\- That's kind of weird… don't you think so?

\- He wants to give you away, he loves you very much, and he let you go to be with the father of your babies…

\- He wanted us to be together Annie, why would he torture himself by walking me to the altar?

\- Maybe he's a masochist?

They burst out laughing. They got out of the room and William was waiting for her downstairs. He was very handsome.

\- You're very beautiful Candy, you remind me of my late sister Rosemary

\- Thank you so much William

\- Let's go get you married

The guests were there, Terry's whole family, his brothers and sisters, their families, his mother, but his father wasn't there. That wasn't a surprise for anyone. Archie was there carrying is beautiful daughter who was also dressed in white and red.

Candy and Albert walked to the back of the villa, to the decorated garden, white and red rose, white and red decorations…The flower girl, the bridesmaids the ring bearer, were all marching under "The Canon" from Pachelbel. The bride arrived and the wedding march started.

Candy was looking at Terry under her red veil and she was happy to see him. He looked at her walking to him, at William's arm… William? Well, now was not the time for a jealousy scene. William gave him Candy's hand… and the ceremony started.

Then came the time for the vows. Candy and Terry had prepared special vows for the occasion, since they planed to get married only once.

\- Our young couple has prepared their vows…

Candy and Terry stood up to say their vows, when a cell phone was heard. Who could have kept their cell phone on, during the wedding ceremony? It was an employee of Terry's company. Everybody turned to look at him. He was talking.

\- What? Oh my God! He said, I'll tell him right away…

He hung up the phone and everybody was waiting.

\- Terrence, Mrs. Grandchester, he said turning to Eleonor who was there , Mr. Grandchester just had a heart attack.

There was a gasp in the audience.

\- Oh my God! Said Eleonor putting her hand on her heart.

\- Oh Terry, said Candy.

\- What's his condition? Said Terry.

\- They don't know yet, said the employee.

\- Terry, said Candy, you want to go to the hospital?

\- In New York? Said Terry, we have to get married.

\- That can wait…

\- No… Candy, I'm marrying you now, I am not postponing our wedding.

\- But Terry…, said Candy.

\- Freckles, we have a private jet, as soon as we're married, we can fly to New York together as a family… but for now… we're getting married…

\- Actually, Terrence, said the employee, your father is here in Chicago…

\- Yes, said Eleonor, he said he wanted to try to come to the wedding…

\- Really? Said Terry.

\- Yes, he wanted to make amends said Eleonor.

\- Well I have to marry the woman I love, said Terry.

\- Terry, said Candy, are you sure about this?

\- Yes, let's get married then we'll go…, said Terry.

\- But…

\- My father cost us all those years Freckles, I am not postponing our wedding… he will have to wait until I marry you…

Candy looked at him. She looked at Terry and she saw he had doubts, was his father really sick or not? He wouldn't put anything past him. So she decided to go through with the ceremony…

\- All right, said Candy.

Eleonor looked at them, she could only understand them. They didn't want Richard to stop them from getting married, because that was what was happening, probably one of Richard's desperate stunt to stop Terry from marrying Candy…

\- Go on, said Eleonor winking at her son.

The guests were a little surprised, but they understood the couple wanting to finally be married.

Terry took Candy's hands.

\- Today we cross an invisible line, said Terry.

\- We leave behind our yesterdays and start our lives anew, said Candy.

\- The past is over. We will concern ourselves only with the future.

\- It is a new day, a new commitment, a new life.

\- The vows we take today will change us forever.

\- I take them gladly.

\- I take them gladly, too.

\- Terrence, I promise to love you, to protect you, and to be faithful to you for all the days of my life. I will soothe your hurts and share your delights. I will do all in my power to make you as happy as I am today.

\- Candice, I promise to love you and honor you and to always be honest with you. I will be faithful to you for all the days of my life. I will believe only the best about you and look always for your good qualities. I will do all in my power to make you as happy as I am today.

\- Today is the beginning of the rest of my life. I choose to spend today, and all of my tomorrows, with you.

\- Today is the beginning of the rest of my life. I choose to spend it, and all of my tomorrows, with you.

\- I love you, Candy

\- I love you, Terry

\- I want you for my wife, that we may share our lives with each other.

\- I want you for my husband, that our love may be sanctified by this ceremony.

\- I promise to put you first in my life, knowing that our love is my most precious possession.

\- I promise to put you first in my life, believing that all other achievements pale beside a happy marriage.

\- I will share with you my joys, my sorrows, my hopes and my dreams.

\- I will bring to you my accomplishments and my failures.

\- I will be faithful to you always.

\- And I will be faithful to you.

\- From this day forward, I will walk beside you. When we are apart, my thoughts will be with you.

\- From this day forward, we stand together. Whatever happens to either of us will be confronted by both.

\- I gladly make these promises. I am proud to be your husband.

\- I gladly make these promises. I am proud to be your wife.

\- Our vows are ended; our marriage has begun.

\- Let us go with joy into our new life together.

\- This is a day of rejoicing.

\- We rejoice in the goodness of love.

\- Because I love you, I promise to respect your wishes and opinions.

\- Because I love you, I promise to put our marriage above all else.

\- I will share with you my material goods, my thoughts, and my feelings.

\- I will share with you my material goods, my thoughts, and my feelings.

\- I promise to do all that I can to keep our relationship special to both of us.

\- I will cherish our time together. I will try to keep our home peaceful and harmonious.

\- I will encourage you to grow and to become all that you are capable of becoming.

\- I will urge you to meet whatever challenges you may face.

\- I promise to be faithful to you in thought, word, and act.

\- I promise to be faithful to you in thought, word, and act. This is a day of rejoicing.

\- We rejoice in the goodness of love.

The ceremony continued and they were married. Candy and Terry kissed for a long time. Then their friends and family came to kiss and congratulate them.

\- You want to go to hospital now? Said Candy when they were done kissing everybody

\- Not really…

\- Terry! He's your father!

\- I think it was just a stunt to stop our wedding…

\- You really think so?

\- I know so… but he was not going to stop us this time… last time he managed to stop me from going after you by lying about Elizabeth…

\- But a heart attack?

\- I wouldn't put anything past him.

Eleonor was on the phone for a while and then she came to the bride and groom.

\- So mom? Said Terry

\- It was another stunt… well kind of… he's not feeling good, but it's not a serious as a heart attack… He's at home resting.

\- I can't believe he did that to me! Said Terry, what is wrong with him?

\- He's just your father…

\- He tried to buy Candy, when that didn't work, he tricked her into a bogus scholarship, only to make me believe that she took his money…I can't believe I'm related to him!

\- I can't believe I'm married to him said Eleonor

\- Do you realize how thorn I was…? Said Terry

\- But you chose to get married, you chose yourself first, said Eleonor; I know how hard that must've been… Now you two go open the dance floor…

They went to the dance floor, held each other very tight looking each other with love. 

_**All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I**_

_**Chorus  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do**_

_**In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day **_

\- Mrs. Grandchester, said Terry

\- My husband, said Candy, thank you for the jewels; diamonds and rubies…

\- You're very welcome. I'm going to cover you with jewels

\- I only need you and the kids my love…

\- You have us darling, for the rest of your life.

They kissed on the dance floor. Then they danced with their friends and family members. They took pictures, they had toasts speeches, the party continued.

Candy and Terry went to Hawaii on their honeymoon, for a week. They had a lot of fun relaxing, having fun and making love.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Epilogue**_

During the honeymoon. Terry talked about Candy's original dress colour.

\- I was surprised to see you with a red dress, he said

\- I know, I was a little nuts there… red is my favourite colour…, said Candy

\- Well I'm glad your favourite colour is not black!

They burst out laughing.

\- I thought you'd want a traditional wedding, he continued

\- Traditional? The virginal white? I wasn't a virgin…

\- If that was a golden rule, I don't think a lot of people would get married in white…

\- You know back in the old days, wedding dresses used to be any colour and red was very popular…

\- Really?

\- Yes…until Queen Victoria got married in white, then it became a tradition…

\- I did not know that. So Queen Victoria started a tradition without knowing?

\- Are you disappointed I wasn't all in white?

\- Baby, if you were wearing black, I would've loved it! You were the one I wanted to see…you were beautiful in your red dress and red veil…

\- Thank you baby, and you were the most handsome man I've ever seen…

They kissed again, again and again. They came back from their honeymoon physically tired from making out and making love, but that didn't stop them one bit. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry did not go see his father, he avoided him altogether after that. He and Candy bought a house they both had chosen for their growing family, because Candy was going to have another baby.

Annie and Archie's wedding was one of the biggest the city of Chicago had ever seen. They lived happily ever after… He helped her open her first boutique, the first of many more to come…

Candy continued working at the hospital and for her free clinic she still had to blow off some of her colleagues except for Michael, who seemed to be the only one who respected her marriage vows. Terry was treating her like a queen during her pregnancy.

\- Terry, please, I can move…

\- Not if I can help it, my love

\- I am simply not used to not work, with the twins…

\- With the twins you were struggling Freckles…now I'm here to make your life easier…

When Candy went into labour, they all went to the hospital. While they were waiting in the waiting room, Terry's father arrived.

\- Dad? He said

\- Hello son…

\- Hi grandpa, said the twins

Richard looked at them with love.

\- Hello…, he said with a smile

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came with him, said Eleonor, I think it's time for you two to talk…

\- Mom, said Terry

\- Come on kids, let's go see where your mom is…

Eleonor left with the twins. Richard was alone with Terry.

\- Terry…

\- What dad? What do you want?

\- I want to make peace, I want to apologise for everything I've done meddling in your life… I'm sorry son

\- Oh dad! Do you realise how much you've made me unhappy with your meddling? Conspiring with Elizabeth to fake a pregnancy, to force me to marry her so I wouldn't go look for Candy, who turned out to be the one pregnant with my babies! Your meddling kept me apart from my family, from my babies! I've lost years with my kids I will never get back! Then you tried to take them away from their mother, you were probably hoping she'd dump me too, when I didn't dump her went you told me you paid her off and showed me the proof… then you fake a heart attack to get me to stop our wedding… I left the company, I have my own business, my own family I'm happy, I don't need you to come and ruin my life again!

\- I won't, I promise… you love this girl, you're a family… and I don't want any problems with you anymore, I want you in my life and I hope you'd forgive me… I'm sorry for everything… Please forgive me son…

Terry looked at him. He was about to have a baby with Candy… That problem with his dad was a wrinkle in his happy life…so…

\- All right dad, I forgive you, said Terry

\- Thank you son, said Richard hugging him

They were hugging.

\- Don't make me regret this, said Terry

\- You won't, said Terry

They heard a voice calling them. It was JT.

\- Dad, mom is asking for you!

Terry let go of his father.

\- I'm coming!

Then he turned to his father

\- You want to come?

\- I don't know if I should...

\- Come on…, Candy is goodness incarnate, she's going to forgive you…Come with me…

They both went to room and Candy was sweating and doing her breathing exercises. Annie and Archie were also there.

\- Terry, she said panting

\- My love, how are you feeling…?

\- I'm in labour! How do you think I feel? Said Candy cranky

\- Right! Said Terry, I guess now is not a good time to ask you to forgive my father…

Candy looked at him, she looked at her father in law.

\- Well I'm in labour and it's better to be in good terms with everybody, I don't want any negative thinking in here…So… I forgive you Mr. Grandchester, for all the crap you've done to me… Aaahh!

\- Thank you Candy, said Richard with a smile, I don't deserve it…

\- I know you don't… said Candy, but you're Terry's father , so we're stuck with you!

Everybody was laughing, Candy was cranky…

She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Christian. Her friends and family were there, celebrating the birth of the new baby.

Annie who was also pregnant with her second child wished she too will have a baby boy; and her wish was granted.

Life if really full of surprises. Candy the young orphan, had met the man of her dreams and her life was changed forever. When she found him again years later, she didn't think twice and she gave herself to him. He managed to take her back and he had found a wonderful family he had always been dreaming of… Secrets and lies had kept them apart … Love and forgiveness will keep the family together forever. 

_**The End**_


End file.
